Enamorada del enemigo
by Lunita May
Summary: Rose nunca se imagino cual seria el precio de estar enamorada del enemigo. Pero ese precio los unira para siempre. Rose & Scorpius
1. Prefacio

_**ENAMORADA DEL ENEMIGO **_

_**

* * *

**_

**PREFACIO**

"_No seas muy amigable con él, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura."_

Esas fueron las palabras que me menciono mi padre antes de que entrara al bagon de el tren de Howards y que siempre lleve pendientes en mi como si al recordarlas fuese hacer milagros o simplemente actuara la magia, y jure aquella mañana nublosa que jamas en mi vida me fijaria ni en Scorpius Malfoy ni en ningun sangre pura, pero simplemente no pude, la tentacion me vencio, aquella tentacion que cresia en mi cada ves que veia pasar por mi lado con indiferencia a aquel rubio de ojos azules y mirada misteriosa, me ponia mal que nisiquiera me mirara, siempre año tras año intentando simpatisarle aunque fuese un poquito, pero nada funcionada, nisiquiera que le sonreia como una tonta cada ves que nuestras miradas se encontraran por casualidad y a las que el siempre las contestaba con una mirada como diciendome lo ridicula que podia ser, rebolotearme los ojos o simplemente me ignoraba como las demas veces, pero solo hasta 5 año descubri que todo aquel tiempo no estube nada mas ni nada menos que enamorada del enemigo, no de mi enemigo, del enemigo de mis padres, mis abuelos y de toda mi familia entera.

Hoy en dia el remordimiento me mata, siempre vi a Scorpius como aquel chico ni mio ni de nadie que fuese sangre sucia como yo, muchas veces inconsientemente culpe a mi madre (Hermione Granger) por ser sangre sucia y a mi padre Ron por haberse fijado en ella y si eso no fuese pasado ahora yo no existiria o simplemente si lo haria pero seria sangre limpia, despues no culpaba a nadie que no fuese a mi, por haber nacido, por ser sangre sucia, por haberme fijado en alguien imposible, pero en lo ultimo tube un tremendo error ¿Pero quien se iva a imaginar? que al final de todo de alguna forma siempre le guste a Malfoy o bueno eso fue lo que me vine a enterar despues de todo.

---

Me quedo helada cuando mi madre habre la puerta y nos mira extrañada.

-¿Rose?

Y Siento que Scorpius me aprieta la mano, como dandome aliento.

* * *


	2. Enamorada de un Malfoy

_**ENAMORADA DEL ENEMIGO**_

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 1: Enamorada de un Malfoy. **

_"El amor es un no se que, que empieza no se como y termina no se cuando"._

Todavía no estaba claro cuando me desperté esta mañana, mire a el reloj que estaba puesto en la mesa de noche al lado de mi cama, en el pequeño espacio donde ponía mis cosas, eran las: 6:00 y como era de costumbre a las afueras de Hogwads todavía el sol no había salido, sin embargo me salí de la cama y admire divertida lo flojas que podían ser mis compañeras de habitación, Emi Longbottom (La hija de Neville Longbottom), Maddy Thomas (Hija de Dean Thomas), aun seguían tiradas en la cama, tan profundamente dormidas que hasta parecía que estuvieran muertas, como siempre yo era la primera en despertarme y la que le tocaba la pesada tarea de despertar a las dos chicas mas dormilonas de Hogwards, aunque nunca lo reconociera por mi misma toda la gente me decía que no solo me parecía en inteligencia a mi madre, si no que también era igual de organizada y madrugadora como ella lo era y aun lo es.

Me di un buen baño y después de arreglarme me dispuse a despertar a mis compañeras y con el tiempo pasado amigas. Se levantaron de mal animo como siempre y maldijeron una y otra ves el horario tan estricto en Hogwards, espere a que las dos se arreglaran también y bajamos las tres juntas desayunar a el gran salón. Todo estaba como de costumbre, como todos los días. Cuando llegamos el salón estaba casi lleno y todos estaban hablando emocionados por la fiesta de bienvenida que se presentaría dentro de unos días y a la cual yo no asistiría aunque más de uno ya me fuese invitado, entre esos mi enamorado desde primer año, Lorcan Scamander, el hijo mayor de Luna y un año mayor que yo. Como todos los días, mire de reojo a la mesa de Slytherin y con disimulo a Scorpius Malfoy, aquel rubio de ojos azules como el cielo, de mirada misteriosa e indiferente y mis mejillas se ruborizaron cuando me descubrió mirándole, entonces no espere su reacción y desvié la mirada y camine rápidamente hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw donde me había puesto el sombrero seleccionador por mis capacidades y conocimientos, me hice a un lado de Emi y empezó a hablarle antes de que los nervios me delataran.

---

El resto del día no fue lo que espera, aunque me fue bien en todas las clases como siempre, en la mayoría me escogían a mí para decir las respuestas y todos los compañeros de mi salón me quedaban viendo con enojo por que yo siempre participaba y a mi eran a la que me ponían la nota, no entendían como los profesores sabiendo que yo siempre iba a responder todas las preguntas me elegían a mí y no a ellos. Ignore todos sus reclamos y salí de el salón lo mas de aturdida *Ser la más inteligente de Hogwards no era nada fácil* casi podía entender a mi madre cuando me decía que ser inteligente nunca fue la cosa más maravillosa del mundo para todos. Subí hasta mi habitación para ir en busca de unos libros que había dejado olvidados y me encontré con mi amiga Maddy recostada sobre la cama leyendo un libro titulado: "Romances griegos" y que había robado de los míos en cuarto año, cuando el enigma de los novios y el amor había empezado a rondarle en la cabeza como a todas las chicas en Hogwards.

-¿Que tan tu día? - Me pregunto, sin despegar la vista de el libro.

-Nada agradable. - Le conteste sin ganas, mientras buscaba los libros en uno de los cajones de mi mesa de noche.

-¿Otra vez te ignoro Malfoy? - Insinuó.

-No. -Le respondi.-Nisiquiera me ha visto.

-¿Entonces? - Volvió a preguntarme.

Encontré los libros que buscaba y me los eché en las manos, eran gordos y pesados.

-Ya me voy... te cuento después ¿Vale? -Le dije, mientras salía de la habitación.

-Ok.

Al fin salí de la habitación y me dirija a mi última clase en todo el día, la clase de pociones y en la que había coincidido con Lorcan Scamander y con Scorpius Malfoy, quienes estaban juntos justo en los asientos atrás de el mío y que hacían cosas totalmente diferentes: Lorcan Scamander no me quitaba los ojos de enzima y Scorpius Malfoy simplemente me ignoraba, podía sentirlo aunque no los estuviera viendo. Apenas se termino la clase, salí disparada de el salón para tratar de no tener esos nervios cuando Malfoy me pasaba por el lado o me ignorara. Cuando llegue a la habitación me tumbe en la cama de inmediato y llore amargamente con un dolor fundido en el pecho. Sentí que Emi y Maddy se sentaron a mi lado en la cama por que tenía los ojos cerrados, me sobaron el pelo y me dijeron palabras que ni siquiera me dio ganas de oír para consolarme. Me reproche una y otra vez, el haber sido tan tonta de haber estado _enamorada de un Malfoy. _

_

* * *

_

Hola, aqui termina mi primer capitulo, espero que les aya gustado... bueno, dejen reviews.

Nos vemos, hasta la proxima!

Att: La Maga Lily.


	3. Trabajo en Parejas

**_ENAMORADA DEL ENEMIGO_**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: Trabajo en parejas.**

_"Lo que mas se parece al amor es el amor"._

-¡Despierta... ¿Rose?!

Alguien me llamaba, pero no era capaz de reconocer aquella vos, ya que estaba sumida en el sueño y casi se me era imposible abrir los ojos después de haber estado llorando toda la noche sin poder dormir.

Entonces los oídos se me aclararon y pude escuchar que Maddy le decía algo a Emi en vos baja, pero que pude oír.

-¿No se habrá muerto, Emi? Ayer estaba muy mal, tal vez le dio un ataque al corazón o algo así...

-No seas tonta Maddy. La gente se muere pero no de eso. - Le reprocho Emi.

-Pues yo si he visto que hay gente que se muere por mal de amores Emi, una vez mi mama me conto que... -Maddy ya había comenzado a hablar nuevamente cuando abrí los ojos, que me dolían enormemente y me ardían.

-¡Cállate, Maddy! ¡Ha despertado! -Le corto Emi. Luego se voltio a verme nuevamente. -¿Estás bien, Rose?

-Si, estoy bien... no te preocupes. - Le conteste con una sonrisa fingida.

-Eh! Pero como has dormido Rose. Hasta pensamos que habías muerto.-Me comento Maddy. - Nos alertamos cuando nos despertamos esta mañana y nos dimos cuenta que aun seguías dormida... tu sabes, eso es raro de ti.

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que ya estaba claro en la habitación y se oía movimiento en los demás pisos y los murmullos de los alumnos.

-¿Y qué hora es? -Pregunte exaltada, mientras me enderezaba en la cama.

-Las nueve y media.-Me respondió Emi.

-¿Qué? -Me exalte.-Por dios, e perdido la clase de transformaciones. ¿Por qué no me han despertado?

-Pensamos que estabas enferma, por eso no lo hicimos. - Me explico, abrí la boca para protestar y añadió.-No te preocupes te hemos escusado con el profesor. Te mando a decir que te mejoraras.

-Ah, gracias chicas.-Les dije.

-Rose apúrate, ves a bañarte rápido. -Me apuro Maddy. -El director nos a pedido que bajemos todos a las 10, por que nos va decir algo.

-De acuerdo.

Me bañe lo mas rápido que pude y cuando estuve lista bajamos las tres hasta el gran comedor la cual estaba ya repleta de alumnos. Volví a mirar a la mesa donde estaba Scorpius, pero esta vez estaba entretenido hablando con una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes, era linda y conversaban amablemente, el corazón se me hiso añicos y no sé como soporte el no llorar en ese momento, camine hasta donde estaban mis amigas y me senté con ellas, aparentemente adentrada a su conversación pero lo único que hacía era mirar a Scorpius y a aquella chica.

- Es Carlie Nebbertole. -Me dijo Emi, cuando me sorprendió mirándoles desilusionada, sin embargo no les aparte la vista de enzima.

-¿Es una sangre limpia, cierto?-Murmure.

-Sí. -Asintió.

Suspire dolida y luego me concentre en el suelo.

-Pero no creas que por esa simple cosita, es más que tu.-Trato de animarme.

-Se que no es más que yo.-Le dije, sin apartas la vista de mis zapatos.-Pero si se que para Malfoy es mucho más que yo.

-¡No seas tonta, Rose!-Me reprocho Emi.-¡Por qué no seas hija de una mujer la cual sus padres no son magos no significa que ella te pueda ganar a ti en todas las cosas y mucho menos en el amor!

-Vamos Emi. -Le dije volviéndole a ver.-Tú sabes tanto como yo que ningún Malfoy nunca se ha fijado en un sangre sucia. Es normal que elijan a las chicas sangre limpia y que son...-Volví a mirar a donde ellos estaban. -mucho mas lindas.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás insinuando que esa Carlie es más bella que tú?-Volvió a reprocharme Emi.-Ella solo es peinado y carita de niña linda, pero adentro no es más que una basura comparándole con tigo, tu eres inteligente, amigable y todo eso... pero ella, ella no es nada Rose, es una simple sangre limpia que no te llega ni a los talones, además tu eres mucho más bella que ella ¿no te das cuenta? ¿Qué chica en este mundo no se moriría por tener ese cabello rojizo y ondulado como el tuyo?, ser alta como tu padre y organizada y bella como tu madre, es la combinación perfecta Rose...

Entonces algo de eso me levanto el ánimo y le dedique una sonrisa agradecida.

-Bueno, alumnos...-Empezó a hablar el director. Quería reunirles aquí para decirles que se piensa hacer un trabajo sobre la biografía de la escuela, es para la feria mágica escolar y se hará en parejas de chicos y chicas de 5 año. Aumentara su calificación final.

Todos mis compañeros de casa se pusieron contentos y emocionados, algunos miraban de reojo a los que creían que serian sus parejas y yo simplemente estaba un poquito feliz porque tal vez tendría la oportunidad de conocer otro chico que me cambiara los ánimos y ya no me hiciera pensar tanto en Scorpius, aunque sabía que eso era algo imposible vivía esperanzada de que pasara algo así.

-Las parejas se publicaran mañana en los pasillos de la escuela, en hojas de color azul que dicen: "Proyecto de biografía de Hogwards". -Nos explico la profesora Mcgonagall. -También quiero decirles que las parejas ya están decididas y no se puede dar marcha atrás, así que no estrilen.

Todos asistimos.

---

A la mañana siguiente todos en Hogwards despertamos temprano y había un revuelo de estudiantes en cada estación de los pasillos donde estaban publicadas las dichosas listas, solo hasta que todos desocuparon fue que Emi, Maddy y yo pudimos llegar hasta ellas. Cuando estaba en busca de mi nombre en la lista me di cuenta que por mi lado pasaban Scorpius y sus amigos, levante el rostro y le mire con disimulo, aun seguía a su lado aquella chica Carlie Nebbertole, hablándole entretenida. Suspire y casi se me desprende el alma del cuerpo cuando Maddy me llamo y me dijo:

-Rose, te toco con Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

¿Y ahora que pasara? Bueno, averiguenlo en el proximo capitulo.

Si quieren dejen Reviews, me ayudaria mucho en comprender que tal les esta pareciendo. Bueno, Hasta pronto.

Luna d' Nieve.


	4. Junto a Scorpius

**_ENAMORADA DEL ENEMIGO_**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: Junto a Scorpius**

_"El que nunca aya amado no puede ser bueno"._

-¿Weasley?- Su vos, la primera vez que escuche su vos decir mi apellido y sonó tan hermoso que casi me caigo de mi puesto.-¿Me toco con Rose Weasley?

-Si señor Malfoy. - Asistió McGonagall.

-¡No puede ser, esto debe ser un error!-Insistió. Luego se dio cuenta de que todo el salón estaba atento a su reclamo, entonces bajo la vos, pero como yo estaba en la primera fila le pude oír claramente. -Para mí no es ningún problema juntarme con Weasley, pero... vera, si mi padre se entera que voy a hacer un trabajo con un sangre sucia y mucho peor si es con una hija de Weasley y Granger me mata, peor, la mata a usted.

-No me interesan las rivalidades de sus padres y los de la señorita Weasley, señor Malfoy, yo dije muy bien que las parejas ya estaban decididas y ni vuelta a tras. ¿Entendido? -Le dijo McGonagall.

-Pero...

-Pero nada Malfoy, ahora si es tan respetable y se dirige a su puesto, e perdido tiempo de mi clase por su caprichito tonto.-Le exigió.

Scorpius bufo vencido y a regañadientes de dirigió a su puesto que estaba unos tres puestos después de el mío.

Cuando me paso por mi lado fue la primera vez que Malfoy me miro sin indiferencia, ni con odio, ni con nada, simplemente resignación, casi me sentí feliz al admirar sus ojos azules mirándome a mí.

---

Camine entre la multitud de los pasillos Hogwards, era realmente estresante la hora del almuerzo porque siempre estaban repletos de gente de susurros y de gritos imprevistos, estaba casi llegando a mi destino (Las escaleras que llevan a las habitaciones de chicas de 5 año), cuando unos ojos azules se pararon enfrente mío impidiéndome el paso, mi mirada estaba algo nublada por la gente que iba y venia pero después de unos segundos supe que era Scorpius, si, Scorpius Malfoy estaba delante de mí, mirándome fijamente con esos ojitos azules que tanto me enamoraban.

-Weasley... Por dios, te e buscado por todo el maldito Hogwards.-Me reprocho.-¿Dónde has estado?

-En la biblioteca. - Respondí tímidamente, su mirada me aplacaba.

-Bien.-Me miro serio.- ¿Al fin que vamos a hacer de la biografía?

-Bueno, mira... -Le mostré unos papeles que tenía en uno de los libros que llevaba en las manos. No dejaba de verme y eso me ponía nervioso. -e investigado un poco con Haggrid y me a dado mucha información, pienso que tu podrías consultar en el libro de la...

-Sí, yo veo que dice en la historia de Hogwards. -Me corto en seco.

Además de lindo, inteligente y atractivo ¿también podía leer mentes? o simplemente era otro don de un perfecto.

-Bueno.

-Bien... Adiós, Weasley. -Me dijo y desapareció entre la multitud.

No me había dado cuenta que había dejado una nota sobre uno de mis libros hasta que llegue a la habitación y la leí con curiosidad, decía: _"Weasley, nos vemos en la sala de multipropósito a las 6:00, mañana"_ mi corazón latió desaforado y espere con ansias hasta el otro día, me levante tempranísimo mas o menos a las 5:00 y me bañe y arregle como un rayo sin despertar a mis soñolientas amigas, cuando llegue hasta el salón el estaba allí sentado en un sofá que había leyendo un libro extenso, tan gordo que parecían dos enciclopedias juntas. No me vio llegar por eso pareció sorprenderse cuando le dije:

-Hola.

Me miro asustado, luego se relajo.

-Ah, eres tu Weasley.

Le sonreí y me senté a su lado en el sofá.

-¿Has encontrado algo?-Le pregunte.

-Demasiado.-Me respondió, se voltio a verme y comprendí que nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerquita.

Me aleje un poquito por la seguridad de mis emociones, ya que viéndolo hay tan hermoso y tan el, me daban unas ganas terribles de abalanzármele y romperle la boca a besos.

-Que bien.-Exclame, tratando en lo más posible de no sonar nerviosa.

Hablamos durante un buen rato sobre lo que me había dicho Haggrid y de lo que el había encontrado en la historia de Hogwards, luego anote en una hoja los datos más importantes y al final cuando ya no tenía mas nada que hacer me quede como una boba mirándole al leer.

-Ya te puedes ir, Weasley.-Me dijo, cuando me descubrió mirándole fijamente.

Me ruborice.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-Le pregunte tristemente.

-¡No!-Me respondió rápidamente.-No, digo... que si, quieres claro, a mi no me afecta nada que te quedes haciéndome compañía... aunque a mi padre...

-Si, a tu padre no le agradaría mucho que simpatizáramos. -Concrete su oración. -¿Cierto?

-Sí, cierto.-Asistió.-Aunque no se por que... bueno, si se porque pero, no te encuentro ninguna cosa que me haga estar lejos de ti...

Yo sonreí y sentí que lo poquito que me había despegado de el, ahora ya no existía y estábamos nuevamente a escasos centímetros.

-Es como si solo por tener ese estúpido estrato de sangre limpia o sangre sucia, quemaras o algo asi.-Añadio.

-Sí, son unos tontos...-Le dije. -Digo, no solo tu padre, también mi padre... me prohíbe estar cerca de una sangre limpia y menos de ti.

-¿Por que será?-Me pregunto, mientras sentía que a cada segundo se acercaba mas a mí.

-N-no sé. -Casi no me salían las palabras, las tenia como trabadas en la garganta. Tenerlo tan cerca me hacia mal.

-Weasley yo...

PUMM..PUMM..PUMM. _"Maldita puerta" _

La puerta sonó y enseguida nos alejamos.

-Yo voy.-Le dije y camine torpemente hasta la puerta. Aun estaba algo chocheada.

-Ya es tarde señorita Weasley. -Era McGonagall, miro adentro de la sala y agrego. -Y señor Malfoy, los quiero en cinco minutos en el comedor.

-Bueno. -Asenti.

Entonces se fue y me voltee a ver a Scorpius, aun algo avergonzada por lo pasado. El estaba tumbado sobre el sofá con los pies puestos sobre la mesa y a la luz de el día se veía más hermoso que nunca.

-Bueno, me voy Scorpius... o me pondrán mala nota por no estar en el comedor a la hora prevista- Le dije, mientras cogía los libros de la mesa. -Nos vemos.

El me sonrió, la primera vez que un Malfoy me sonreirá y parecía un ángel.

Me despedí con la mano y salí corriendo nerviosa de aquel lugar y al fin y al cabo disfrutaba de estar _Junto a Scorpius _y aunque estaba atentando y traicionando a mi padre y a mi familia, era capaz de arriesgar todo por él.


	5. Destinos

**_ENAMORADA DEL ENEMIGO_**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: Destinos.**

_"La causa del amor es el amor, el fruto de amar es amar, el fin de amar es amar, amo por que amo, amo para amar"._

El resto de la semana Malfoy y yo nos seguimos encontrando temprano en la sala multipropósito, sacábamos conclusiones, hablábamos de la biografía y yo como siempre al final cuando no tenía nada que hacer me le quedaba mirando como una tonta. Al fin terminamos todo el trabajo y ese fue el momento mas difícil de mi vida, me había acostumbrado a el que el resto de los días sin verle su rostro perfecto a la luz de la mañana me hacía falta por eso trataba de levantarme tarde.

Estábamos en clase de pociones cuando...

-Ey! Weasley. -Malfoy me llamaba.

Abrí los ojos como plato sin creerlo y me voltee a verle.

-Toma. -Me lanzo un papel en las manos y nuevamente fingió atención a su libro.

Mire a su lado y admire el rostro enojado de Lorcan Scamander, quien no me quitaba la mirada de enzima ni un momento.

Me doble a mi puesto, y abrí el papel algo nerviosa y aturdida, decía: _"Weasley. _Odiaba que me dijera Weasley, ¿Por qué simplemente no podía llamarme Rose? o aunque sea Rosalie, mi nombre entero y del cual mis padres nunca me hablaron hasta que cumplí los 12. Seguí leyendo... _"Te veo en el gran comedor a las 9 no faltes, es de el trabajo. Att: Scorpius Malfoy.". _¡Ja! Sería divertido dejar plantado a un Malfoy pero simplemente mi interior no me lo concedía, quería, deseaba volver a estar cerca de aquellos ojos azules relucientes, picaros y brillantes. ¡Maldita sea! Cuanto lo quería.

Espere con ansias hasta que se hicieran las 9 de la noche ¡Menuda hora para trabajar en el proyecto! Pero bueno, con tal de volver a verlo sería capaz hasta de no dormir por días, semanas, meses, años enteros. Me deslice por los pasillos esperando que ninguno de los profesores me pillara a esas horas caminando por ahí libremente, cuando a esa hora se supone que ya todos deberíamos estar en nuestro 5 sueño. Baje las escaleras bajo la mirada atónita de los retratos que ahora parecían prestar atención en mi rostro pálido, avergonzado y tan rojo como un tomate, cuando al final de el comedor pude divisar la hermosa cabellera rubia que desteñía brillo hasta en la oscuridad de Hogwards.

-¡Por fin llegas, Weasley!-Me reprocho Malfoy cuando al parecer noto mi presencia, dura y helada en las escaleras.

Me quede un buen rato hay parada sin moverme un centímetro, entonces alzo su mirada de unos papeles que estaba leyendo y su mirada celeste se coló con la mía extrañado.

-¿Qué esperas? -Me abrió paso entre las sillas y me señalo la que estaba a su lado. -Acércate.

Me acerque rápidamente pero dude unos cuantos momentos antes de decidir si sentarme si o no. Al final opte por la primera y me erguí a su lado, pude sentir su respiración cerca, lo mire nuevamente mientras el no despegaba la mirada de los papeles blancos que leía casi con inercia.

Pasaron los minutos y no se movió ni siquiera un centímetro ni cambio de posición por un largo rato que para mí se hiso eterno, intente mirar que estaba leyendo para aunque sea enterarme de el por qué me había convocado a la sala comedor a las 9 de la noche, y para ser exactos ya eran casi las 10, el reloj campaneo nuevamente haciendo perder la paciencia, y aun no podía ver bien las pequeñas letras de color cobrizo de el papel.

Carraspee la garganta para llamar su atención, pero al parecer le resbalo mi urgencia.

-¿Malfoy?-Me anime a alertarlo con vos suave y avergonzada.

-¿Eh?-Volteo a verme y sus hermosos ojos azules celestes chocaron con los míos. -Eh, Weasley... Se me había olvidado que permanecías aquí. Eh, que descuidado soy. Ni te sientes.

Enarque una ceja incrédula, luego suspire.

-¿Y para que querías verme?

-Eh... era para decirte algo que me mando a comentarte mi padre, o bueno eso creo que me dijo. -Me dijo. -Por su tono de vos no estaba muy contento.

-¿Cual es el punto, Malfoy? -Resumí.

-No seguiremos juntos con el trabajo. -Soltó inmediatamente.

Y sentí por primera vez en el día la pulsada clavándoseme en el corazón. Palidecí.

¿La única oportunidad que tenia de estar junto a Malfoy y se me desboronaba tan pronto?.

Me quede así por un largo tramo de tiempo, no sé cuanto, pero lo sentí largo y al mismo tiempo tan escaso y corto.

-¿Weasley?-Se preocupo Malfoy. Paso su perfecta mano por ensima de mis ojos, una, dos, tres veces. -¿Estas bien, Weasley?

Volví a respirar.

-S-si. e-estoy bien. -Tartamudee atónita.

-Me parece que te a caído mas mal de lo que me imagine. -Comento preocupado.

_"Ah... ¿Eso te parece?" _Murmuraron mis pensamientos sarcásticos enviándole una fulminante mirada.

Trago saliva.

-Bueno, creo que... mucho, mucho peor de lo que imagine. -Murmuro para si mismo en vos alta.

-...

-Bien, ¿No quieres oír el 'por que' del nuevo arrebato de mi padre? -Facilito al fin, cuando mi rostro inexpresivo y mi silencio lo vencieron.

-Serio bueno. -Comente ácidamente.

-Bueno, se que debes querer estrangularme, por que prácticamente el trabajo está casi acabado y ahora yo salgo con esta...eh, como decirlo... ¿noticia?-dudo, hablando desgarbadamente. Lo ignore. -Bien, pero, mi padre dice que...

Se quedo callado de pronto y le invite a que siguiera con la mirada pero no pareció notarlo.

-¿y? -solté al fin, cuando ya me picaba la curiosidad más que la ira.

-...mi padre cree que no es... apropiado, que realice un trabajo con un...bueno, con un Weasley. -Prosiguió.

-Querrás decir con una sangre sucia. No todos los Weasley somos así. -Le corregí con un deje de tristeza en la vos, pero sin dejar la rabia.

-Bueno, eso. No me gusta decirte de esa manera Weasley, la verdad es que... -note un sonrojo en su rostro por unos momentos. -te e tomado cariño este tiempo. No eres tan...sucia, como decía mi padre.

-pero lo soy. -añadí bajando la mirada al suelo.

-¡No!-Grito de pronto. Levante la mirada sorprendida. Se avergonzó. -Lo siento, lo que quiero decir... es que... no eres sangre sucia. Esa es la forma como gente tan, tan como mi padre las hace llamar a los que no son de padre o de madre totalmente magos, pero solo eso, nada mas ¿Entiendes?-Asentí. -Y eso no debería importarles a ustedes, por que ellos solo lo hacen para hacerles sentir mal, solo por eso, así que no por esos cuantos y pequeños detalles dejan de ser personas iguales.

Sonreí de sobre manera. Este que me hablaba ahora era otro Scorpius al que siempre había conocido.

-Y se que solo por las estupideces que hace mi padre y todos los Malfoy, tu me debes estar odiando en estos momentos, y la verdad es que si le encuentro sent... -No lo deje seguir hablando, pues dos de mis dedos se detuvieron sobre su boca.

y eso se sintió tan bien... hasta parecía esas telenovelas en las que la novia le pone los dedos en la boca al novio para callarlo cuando él le dice que probablemente ya ella no le ame y ella le hace para negárselo. Y es que... bueno, yo nunca podría odiarlo, ni siquiera me pasaba la cabeza, odiaba a su padre eso sí, ¿Pero a el? Jamás. Sería mi sentencia de muerte o de entrada a el mismo manicomio cuando de verdad mi corazón se atreviera a odiarlo, pero simplemente no podía. Lo amaba demasiado como para que mi propio corazón se forzara a odiarle también con el alma.

pero reaccione de inmediato, y los quite enseguida violentamente ruborizada.

-eh... cuanto lo siento, Malfoy. -Susurre despacito, totalmente avergonzada. De pronto me fije en el suelo.

-No hay bronca, Weasley. -Sonrió de pronto. -Otras chicas lo han hecho y... ni siquiera las conocía.

Le sonreí como disculpa.

-Es solo que... no te odio, nunca pienses eso. Yo. Bueno, odio a tu padre y al resto de los Malfoy...-Supe decir. -menos a ti, tu eres diferente.

-Claro, y ¿Eso te parece poco? -Me pregunto divertido.

Me reí de su reacción.

-¿Dónde has estado, Malfoy?-Pregunte de pronto.

Me miro confundido.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero decir, ¿donde ha estado guardado este nuevo Malfoy?-Logre preguntar. -¿Donde a estado metido este nuevo chico que... es, diferente?

-¿Diferente? -Dudo. -Yo siempre he sido el mismo...

-No, no siempre. -Le interrumpí. -Con migo nunca te has comportado de esta manera tan... amable. Siempre con migo has sido aparte, no se... indiferente.

-Ah... bueno, pero, eso ha sido por los destinos. -Confirmo mientras se frotaba el mentón pensativo. -...ya sabes.

-No, no sé. ¿Destinos? -Estaba confundida.

-Sí, destinos. Esa es la forma Malfoy. -Hice un gesto de dolor cuando el pronuncio "Malfoy". Daba escalofrió y me recordaba a la ignorancia de su padre. el lo noto. -bueno, no digo que sea como ellos, solo que... bueno, es la única cosa que e heredado de ellos. Su constancia con el... destino.

Asentí sin todavía entender nada, sin embargo no me hice la difícil y pregunte:

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con migo?

-Bueno, que tu eres una Weasley... y yo soy un Malfoy. -Me explico. -Hay diferencias entre nosotros.

-¿Qué diferencias además de los... apellidos? -Conseguí preguntar.

-Muchas. -Me aseguro. -Que digo demasiadas... una de ellas, nuestros destinos. Son diferentes, ¿No te das cuenta?... dime, ¿Cual es la cosa que mas detestaría tu padre que hicieras?.... Algo, realmente malo.

-Que me casara con una sangre limpia. -Respondí automáticamente. Dude, pero al fin logre pronunciar algo mas... dolía, pero debía. -O...con un...Malfoy.

El sonrió con repugnancia.

-Bien, ¿Te das cuenta? Y... lo que mi padre odiaría que hiciera fuera que yo me casara con una sangre sucia o...una Weasley. -Sentencio él.

Nos quedamos los dos en silencio unos minutos, viéndonos sin decir nada. Hasta que de pronto, los dos soltamos una carcajada enorme que casi me rompe los tímpanos, burlándonos de nuestras propias desgracias y tradiciones tontas.

-¡Que bobos que son nuestros padres ¿No?!-Me comento Scorpius, aun riéndose.

-¡Sí! Muy, muy bobos. -Le seguí la corriente roja de tanto reír.

-¡Yo jamás me casaría con una Weasley!-Soltó de pronto a risotadas, y algo se me clavo en el corazón de pronto y deje de reír.

Él lo siguió haciendo, pero luego paro cuando se dio cuenta de mi repentino silencio.

Me miro extrañado, pero luego pareció entenderlo.

-Digo, yo... no me casaría con una Weasley. -Me dijo, y yo fruncí mas el seño, pero luego prosiguió. -Excepto con una.

Ese algo se me clavo mas en el corazón, sentí el dolor y se me acurruco el pecho.

¿Quién? ¿Quien había sido la traidora... Quien había sido la única Weasley capas de encaprichar el corazón de un Malfoy? ¿Quién? ¿Acaso.... la prima Victorie, ¡¡¡NO!! O... Roxanne... peor, ¿Molly... ¿Lucy?... ¿Cuál de las Weasley pelirrojas había podido cometer ese gran pecado o bueno, esa gran victoria nunca vista ni realizada y además... ¿Quien había sido la que hiciera que el corazón que el hombre que amo latiera?

-¿Quien? -Articule casi como un aullido.

El sonrió divertido por mi repentina furia.

-Solo una Weasley. -Repitió. -Adivina.

-¿Quien?-Volví a suplicar que me lo dijera.

Volvió a sonreír de la igual manera, se acerco a mí de tal manera que estábamos a escasos centímetros. Acerco sus labios a mi oreja.

-Tú, Rose Weasley.

Y palidecí.


	6. Confesiones

**_ENAMORADA DEL ENEMIGO_**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: "Confesiones". **

_"El verdadero amor comienza ayi donde no se espera nada"._

_-__Tu, Rose Weasley. -Dijo despacio._

_Y palidecí._

¿Quién...? ¿Yo?... y, pero, ¿Cómo?.... Y ¿Acaso había dicho mi nombre? ¿Lo había dicho?

Si, lo había pronunciado, sus perfectos labios habían pronunciado mi nombre y ni siquiera tuve la divina gracia y suerte de admirar como se movían glacialmente al decirlo, ni siquiera sabía si el había dicho eso o simplemente mis oídos turbios y soñadores lo habían producido por su cuenta y el... de diferente modo había podido decir el nombre de otra de mis bellísimas primas, mas no el mío.

-¿Cómo?- Me hice la que no escuche nada.

Necesitaba volver a oírlo, para cerciorarme de que en verdad no había enloquecido.

El rio despacito en mi oído, y luego agrego tranquilamente:

-Que solo me casaría con una Weasley en todo el mundo, y... seria con tigo.

Volví a palidecer. Ahora si no estaba loca, ya era demasiado real como para soñarlo, y demasiado perfecto como para estar imaginándomelo. Entonces, si alguien estaba loco en aquella sala a las 10 de la noche, no era yo, era él.

-¿Estas enamorado de mi? -Fue lo único que se me escapo de los labios, y luego me tape la boca por haberlo dicho. ¿Que se me había pasado por la cabeza en aquellos momentos?... ¿Amor?... Sí, eso seguro, amor.

Entonces separo los labios de mi oído y se incorporo nuevamente a una distancia razonable, pude notar la leve sonrisa de sus labios.

-Yo no e dicho eso. -Se excuso sonriente. -Solo he dicho que si tuviera por algún motivo de la tierra, que no creo que exista aun, si tuviera que casarme con una Weasley, bueno, seria con tigo.

Y todo se me desborono cuando dijo aquella corta frase con indiferencia y notoria normalidad: ..."Por algún motivo en la tierra, que no creo que exista"... solo, por eso, se casaría con una Weasley. Mis esperanzas volvieron a 0 nuevamente y una chispa de curiosidad e ira se me prendió en el pecho.

-¿Y por que con migo y no con otra? -Replique con amargura y fastidio. -Hay miles de Weasley mujeres de tu edad, esta... Victorie, Roxanne, Milly, Lucy... Ufff. Infinidades. Sin hablar de las nietas de los hermanos de mi abuelo Bill. ¿Qué rayos tengo yo?.

-No te exasperes, Rose. -Me pidió alerta.

-¿Me has dicho Rose? -Le insinué incrédula.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? -Se defendió. -¿No puedo decirte Rose? o... ¿Prefieres que te llame Weasley como siempre?

-¡No!-Le grite de pronto. Me miro con una ceja alzada. Me rectifique -Digo, no. puedes decirme Rose, es solo que es... raro, oírlo de ti. Siempre me dices Weasley y bueno, odio que me llamen por mi apellido.

-Ah... claro. -Dudo. -Entonces. ¿Puedo seguir explicándote....Rose, porque si me casaría con tigo y no con otra Weasley?

-Por favor. -Le invite a seguir, repentinamente interesada.

-Bien, mira Rose, aunque no eres... ¿Cómo te gustaría que dijera a los de tu clase? -Pregunto de pronto.

-Sangre diferente. -Le hice saber, aunque esa forma de llamarnos tampoco me gustaba mucho, pero aunque sea me caía mejor que la de "Sangre sucia".

-Bueno, aunque eres una chica de sangre diferente a la mía, me casaría con tigo por que tienes descendencia por parte de tu madre de inteligencias múltiples, e oído que en la graduación de Hogwarts tu madre recibió millones de trofeos y medallas conmemorativas, y hasta la tuvieron entre las 5 brujas más inteligentes de la época. Sería bueno casarse con alguien que probablemente te va a traer buenas expectativas si se supone de tener una suegra tan lógica. -Sonrió con suficiencia y lo solo lo mire de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido. no podía creer que solo se quisiera casar con migo en algún futuro por interés a la inteligencia de mi madre. Luego, prosiguió. -Además, tu eres también desdichadamente inteligente, eso también cuenta.

Volví a mirarlo incrédula por su interés nunca notado.

-Pero con tigo vasta, eres también inteligentísimo. -Le hice saber, y también lo era. De la misma taya y aun más listo que lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido mi madre, o de lo que ahora en día soy yo.

-Sí, pero tengo mis desventajas. -Me dijo. -Y que me case con tigo también las tendría.

-¿Cuáles? -Quise saber.

-Bueno, además de que literalmente mi padre me mataría por casarme con una chica de sangre diferente y mas… con una Weasley, también muchos ociosos y chismosos hablarían de eso. -Me apunto. -Aunque... bueno, eso sería lo último que me interesaría.

-¿Y eso es lo único que sería bueno, por lo que te casaras con migo? -Le pregunte.

El asintió. Y de repente eche chispas.

-¿¡Por esa única razón te casarías con migo!? -Estaba euforita. Casi lo grito al cielo.

Volvió a asentir esta vez un poco dudoso.

Me levante de la silla de una zancada y camine rápidamente hasta las escaleras. Pero cuando ya iba a subir el primer escalón, una mano me tomo del brazo. Era Scorpius.

-¿Que te sucede, Rose? -Me pregunto.

-Nada. Solo. Que. -No supe encontrar las palabras, así me que zafe el brazo y le solté en la cara algo horrible. -¡Eres un idiota interesado Malfoy!

-¿Un idiota interesado? ¿De qué hablas?

Camino atónito de tras de mí.

-¡De nada! ¡DEJAME! -Le suplique a gritos.

-¡No no voy a hacerlo! -Respondió confundido. -¿primero podrías explicarme que hice para que ahora de repente me trates así?

Me pare en seco de repente y voltee los talones quedando en frente de su hermoso rostro ahora perplejo. En esos momentos descubrí que de mis ojos salían lágrimas.

-¿Esa seria las únicas razones por las que te casarías con una mujer? -Le reproche sollozando.

-No entiendo de que hablas, Weasley.

-Hablo de que... si, te casarías con una mujer por su dinero, por ser sangre limpia, por sus destinos, por sus padres, por su inteligencia, o por la inteligencia de su madre o su padre y ya. Por esas horribles e insensibles y también interesadas cosas. -Le solté en la cara. -Dime una cosa, Malfoy. ¿Jamás te casarías con una mujer por el simple hecho de amarla? ¿O es que no sabes qué es eso?.

Y habiendo chico aquello, retome nuevamente las escaleras, corrí por las escaleras dejando a Scorpius a mis espaldas, helado y sorprendido por mi repentina aclaración. Me deslice por los pasillos hasta llegar al dormitorio, y cuando estuve a salvo en mi cama rompí a llorar por mi desdichada vida.

---

A la mañana siguiente no sé si me pase toda las horas de clase durmiendo o fue que en verdad no dormí nada y me perdí cada clase tendida sobre la cama, bajo la mirada atónita y confundida de Celina Pattermie, la única chica en la escuela capas de atreverse faltar a clases y que hoy se encontraba sentada en las bancas de al frente de mi habitación mirándome con el rabillo del ojo preocupada y sorprendida, ¿Quien creería que yo sería capaz de ser tan atroz como ella? Nadie, seguramente.

Suspire cuando Maddy entro en la habitación saltando de un lado a otro emocionada, parecía una misma estúpida, pero... preferí quedarme callada y admirarla andar de un lado a otro como una loca, dando griticos de vez en cuando, de repente se cayó cuando noto que yo permanecía aun en cama, inmóvil y sin muchas ganas de levantarme.

-Ya me estas asustando, Rose. -Me dijo fingiendo pánico esencio.

-Di algo que sea verdad Maddy, Por favor. -Le propuse. -Por ejemplo, podrías decirme si has visto a Malfoy hoy, ¿Lo has hecho?

-Sí. Esta haya fuera esperándote. -Respondió normalmente, mientras rebuscaba de un lado a otro los cajones de su mesita de noche.

-¿Qué? ¿Malfoy esta haya fuera? -Me levante de la cama incrédula y sorprendida.

-Sí. ¿No te lo dije cuando entre? -Volvió a responder como quien no quiere la cosa, o no le interesa.

-No.

-A bueno, ya te lo acabo de decir ¿No? Ahora... sal. -Me comento, aun indiferente. Sumida en sus apreciados cajones.

-No, no voy a hacerlo. -Decidí confiada.

-¡Vamos Rose! No creo que haya hecho algo tan malo. -Insinuó defendiéndolo sin ella misma darse cuenta.

-Si lo hiso. -Supe decirle.

-Bueno, haya tú y tus motivos.

De pronto, le agradecí en silencio que a diferencia de lo que harían otras entrometidas, ella no comenzara a atajarme para decidir dirigirle la palabra a Malfoy.

-Y... ¿Por qué esa repentina felicidad y agonizo? -Le pregunte, tratando de sacarme de la cabeza que haya afuera había alguien esperándome.

-Lorcan me ha invitado al baile. -Me respondió sonriente.

-¿Quien? -Se me callo la boca (Literalmente) de la sorpresa. -¿Lorcan? ¿Lorca Sca...?

-Sí, el mismo. -Me interrumpió, asegurándome algo que por mi misma nunca creería.

¿No se suponía que él estaba enamorado de mí? O, bueno, eso era lo que me había confesado hace dos años en el monte Connor, de expedición cuando de repente se tiro al suelo y repitió mil beses que me amaba y otras mil preguntando que si quería ser su novia, a lo que respondí siempre con un "no", pensaba que aun no se le había quitado lo pegajoso y enamoradizo, pero ahora... ¿Con Maddy? Eso sonaba raro. Pero de repente volví a asimilar sus palabras _"Me ha invitado al baile..." _y supe que de algo me estaba perdiendo.

-¿Que baile? -Le pregunte.

-Ah, ¿No te he dicho nada? -Yo negué automáticamente. Se encogió de hombros y luego agrego apaciblemente. -La profesora Mcgonagal a dicho que habrá un baile de integración de cursos la semana que viene, tu sabes... por navidad, a si que quiere que vayamos buscando parejas para la primera práctica que será... hum, creo que en un cuatro o cinco días.

-¿En tan poco tiempo? -Insinué.

Ella asintió. Luego me comento divertida:

-Creo que deberás invitar a Malfoy, para ver si se te quita lo rabiosa.

La fulmine con la mirada, ella rio despacito ante mi expresión y luego agrego en todo nada convincente.

-Lo siento.

Y de repente, salió disparada de la habitación.

Dure muy poco desconcentrándome en el alrededor de el cuarto, pintado de un blanco hueso alumbrado, con cortinas de color ceniza tendidas sobre el balcón y las ventanas y también algunas en las camas, muy personalmente decoradas, como siempre la mía era sencilla y crucial pero la de las demás no, la de Emi era casi - solo casi parecida a la mía, muy ordenada pero algo creativa utilizando un poquito de color en los extremos y su nombre colocado en una esquina de la gran mantola _"Emi Longbottom" _en una letra cursiva perfecta. La de Maddy era la más diferente de todas, estaba pintada de fucsia fosforescente y tenía una gran "M" en la mitad con flores y corazones por todos lados, me pareció algo empachado pero decirle eso a Maddy era como firmar mi condena de muerte. De repente clave la mirada en la puerta. En esos momentos me imagine la escena que se estaría viviendo detrás de ella. Mi rubio precioso recostado sobre el otro lado de la puerta, esperando que abriera y saliera de una vez por todas, como en escena en la que Romero espera a que Julieta salga por la ventana, para enviar un grito al cielo de que la ama.

Suspire, y por un momento pude imaginarme a Scorpius vestido de armadura blanca como todos los caballeros de aquella época de antepasados, montado en el balcón, sujetado de sus perfectas manos pálidas y diciéndome todo aquello que en verdad alguna vez me gustaría oír:

-_¡Ven, ven a mí, bello sol! Y mata a la envidiosa luna, que yace pálida y enferma, pues tú, dulce criatura, eres mucho más hermosa que ella.-_Me lo imagino igual de hermoso y confiado, recitando como el mismo Romeo bajo la oscuridad de la noche. Me compadezco de él y salgo a su encuentro -_ ¡Ah, ahí estás, mi amor! ¡Si tan sólo lo supieras! Mueves tus labios, pero no hablas, ¿qué importa? Me hablan tus ojos, les responderé. » ¡Pero qué engreído! No me hablas a mí, amor mío, dos estrellas del firmamento se han ausentado, y el cielo pide a tus ojos que brillen cuan hermosas estrellas._

Sonreí casi con amargura. Yo, por Dios... que imaginación puedo tener, pero ni siquiera un poco de ello es realidad.

Me siento sola por unos minutos. Y la dura resistencia tenía hasta ese momento se rompió de pronto y suspire con resignación mientras me levantaba de la cama y luego me dirigía a la puerta lentamente.

Y ahí estaba, tal y como me lo imaginaba, casi lo tumbo cuando abrí la cerradura y la puerta se tambaleo hacia atrás. Se mantuvo sobre sus pies, dio un suave ahitamiento de un lado a otro como mareado, pero luego se quedo quieto mirándome mientras le ponía resistencia a la puerta para que no se cerrara de golpe debido a la repentina brisa.

-¡Por fin! -Exclamo alegremente, con una sonrisa en la boca.

Lo mire con el ceño fruncido, reprimiendo aquella sonrisa irónica que pretendía mostrarse en mis labios.

-Ya no estás enojada ¿Cierto? -Se previno, repentinamente asustadizo.

Negué con la cabeza suavemente, incapaz de articular alguna palabra.

-Bien. -Soltó para sí mismo como casi un murmullo. Luego levanto la mirada y sus ojos azules se posaron en los míos. -Pero... ¿Estas dispuesta a escucharme?

Asentí.

-¿Pero... Keh...? ¿No me vas a decir nada? -Parecía confuso y aturdido. -Acaso, ¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones?

Alce una ceja perpleja, y la mantuve así mirándole desautorizadamente. Alzo las manos como protectoras cuando mi boca se abrió para soltarle un insulto o un... "Si esto es todo. Adiós". Simplemente eso e irme. Pero ni siquiera dio tiempo de que dijera ni A.

-Antes de que me vayas a insultar o darte la vuelta e irte, voy a decirte lo que te vengo a decir... -Me dijo. Y claro, él como que era adivino o me conocía perfectamente porque sabia exactamente lo que iba a ser en ese caso. Decidí callarme la boca y escucharlo. -...vengo a responderte los dos grandes interrogantes que me hiciste ayer en tu repentino ataque de histeria. Primero, Claro que me casaría con una mujer por amarla y seria lo primero que vería, yo un Malfoy no me importa si me caso con una cualquiera total que si la amo basta y sombra, y segundo, obvio que se que es amar, y sabes... si, si lo he experimentado y lo estoy experimentando, aunque te cueste entenderlo o quizá hasta creerme pero es verdad. Y bueno, tal vez si tengas razón en algunas cosas. Sí, soy un idiota y tal vez hasta un insensible e inmaduro, por que... simplemente, tendiéndote tantas veces al frente y nunca he sido capaz de confesarte mis sentimientos.

Y de repente mi corazón y todos los órganos vitales quedaron sin vida. Ya no escuchaba el rugir de mis intestinos, el golpeteo de mi corazón cada vez que convulsionaba y tronaba contra el pecho, el sonido de mis pulmones al recibir y botar aire, todo, absolutamente todo dejo de funcionar dentro de mí, creo que lo único que quedo despierto en aquellos momentos fueron mis oídos que no se detuvieron a oír cuando siguió hablando sin hacer siquiera una pausa.

-Sí. Mira soy un idiota. Un idiota enamorado de ti. -De repente tomo una de mis manos que ahora se encontraban heladas y la choco contra glorioso y musculoso pecho. Dirigiéndose solo a una parte. Al corazón. -¿Puedes oír como late?

Me concentre en el movimiento de mi mano, se movía de arriba abajo o Dios y como latía ese corazón. Asentí atónita a su pregunta.

-Late por ti, Rose. -Me aseguro suavemente. Casi delibero, creo que en esos momentos volvieron a funcionarme los pulmones por que tome una gran buscada de aire para que no se cerrara la tráquea después de semejante momento.

Y no encontré en sus ojos culpabilidad de la mentira, no podía ser mentira o si no, no estuviera viendo la sinceridad de sus ojos.

-Y si, se que te preguntaras porque razón lo he guardado y la verdad es que ni yo mismo se... -Prosiguió. -...Es que es increíble como me enamore de ti. Tan raro, tan diferente. Enserio, ¿quien se iba a suponer que yo, Scorpius... un Malfoy me terminara enamorando de Rose Weasley, una Weasley y sobre todo, una sangre sucia? -Y eso me dolió. Pero fue honesto y agradecí por ello. –Desde que te vi por primera vez en el tren de hogwarts me enamore de ti, Rose. Pero temí a que mi padre se enterara y preferí ignorarte, como el lo hubiera hecho, pero era difícil… y aunque tú nunca te diste cuenta, cada vez que estabas desprevenida yo te miraba, no soportaba todo esto y había veces era débil, aunque nunca me deje pillar por ti, siempre intente ser el indiferente con tigo y me ha funcionado hasta ahora. Pero ya no puedo Rose, no, no, mi corazón ya no da más, ya me duele.

-¿Hablas enserio, Scorpius? -Le pregunte al fin. Cuando creo que comenzó a latirme el corazón y todo a regularse lentamente.

-Tan enserio como que soy un Malfoy. -Aseguro.

-Pe-pero dijiste que aun no existía razón en el mundo para que te casaras con una Weasley. -Murmure repentinamente triste. -Creí que con eso me querías hacer saber que no sentías nada por mí.

-Nada de eso, Rose. -Me corrigió dulcemente. -Dije que aun no había razón en este mundo para que me casara con una Weasley, mas no especifique que fuese con tigo... Nunca me lo preguntaste y yo nunca te lo dije. Pero siempre hubo una razón para querer casarme con tigo mas que con cualquier otra Weasley o chica.

-¿Cual?

-Que te amo, Rose. -Contesto y sentí que apretó mi mano mas contra su pecho. -Con todo mi ser.

Quite la mirada de sus ojos y me concentre de repente en mi mano que aun seguía palpitando junto al corazón de Scorpius.

-¡Guau!-Exclame estupefacta.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte y aceleradamente que juraría que si no estuviera viendo mi mano en aquellos momentos fuera podido decir fácilmente que la tenia metida dentro de una máquina de coser o dentro de un tambor electrónico. Scorpius sonrió al ver mi expresión perpleja.

-Late muy rápido ¿A que si?- Me pregunto sonriente.

-Sí. -Le respondí sin quitar la vista de mi mano y de su pecho y viceversa.

Ni siquiera tenía fundamente estar dudando en aquellos momentos, cuando lo tenía en frente de mi, con la mano en el corazón y me decía tan realmente que me quería. O era que verdaderamente estaba soñado. O me estaba volviendo loca. O alguna de las dos cosas estaba mal y simplemente pasaba, pero era algo raro a lo rutinario.

No todos los días llega el hombre más precioso del mundo a tomarte la mano y ponérsela en el corazón, luego a confesarte que te ama y que fue un tonto y un idiota por no decírtelo antes. Sonreí para mis adentros y levante la vista para mirarle el brillo de sus ojos. Me miraba tal y como mi padre mira a mi madre en aquellos momentos en los que precisamente digo que mueren de amor, con aquel brillo singular y aquella alegría y diversión profunda y casi me ahogo en ese mar azul a la intemperie.

-Y-yo también te amo Scorpius. -Le susurre.

El sonrió de lado mostrando un trisito de sus perfectos blancos dientes y me dijo como si ya fuese obvio:

-Lo sé.

No proferí las palabras bien y entonces antes de que el mismo se dignara a hacerlo, yo misma no resistí la cercana tentadora distancia entre nosotros y nuestros labios, y uní los míos con los suyos casi con vehemencia. Aferre mis brazos al rededor de su cuello soñadoramente y espere que el tiempo fluyera en nuestras bocas. Y fue lo más hermoso y maravilloso que experimente en mi vida, los labios de Scorpius eran suaves y dulces, la cosa más dulce que jamás probaría en mi vida y la mas suave que tampoco tocaría. Era como tocar el cielo, y eso nunca lo haría en vida.

Mientras nos besábamos, no aguante la tentación y me pellizque los brazos, una, dos, tres veces. Nada. Eso solo me decía una cosa.

No estaba soñando.

_Continuara... _

Un monton de gracias por los comentarios. Espero que este capitulo tambien haya sido de su agrado.

Un beso y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.

Luna d' nieve.

* * *


	7. ¿Quieres bailar?

_**ENAMORADA DEL ENEMIGO**_

_**

* * *

**_

Les pido disculpas de todo corazon por la tardansa de la actualizacion de los capitulos, pero e estado mas que ocupada con los examenes finales de la escuela y no e podido subir absolutamente nada. Este fin de semana me la pase estudiando como una loca y aunque ya tenia hechos este y el proximo capitulo no e tenido ni una pisca de segundo para entrar al ordenador. Nuevamente disculpas y espero que este y el proximo capitulo sean de su mayor agrado.

**CAPITULO 6: "¿Quieres bailar?"**

_"El amor confunde todas las nosiones del tiempo, borra las ideas de principio a fin"._

Cuando al fin nos dimos espacio y no separamos el uno del otro, muy, muy lentamente. Fue entonces cuando proferí verdaderamente las palabras que había dicho después de mi confesión. -Lo sé- ¿Lo sé? ¿Acaso lo sabía? ¿Quién se lo había dicho y qué demonios...?

-¿Como así que ya sabias que te quería, Scorpius? -Pregunte de pronto. Muerta de intriga. Mi duda tenía que responderse como fuera.

No respondió. Note una mueca en su boca. ¿Arrepentido?... Hmm! Seguro, metió la pata.

-No te hagas ahora el que mete la pata sin querer. -Lo amenace con el dedo índice señalándole el pecho. -Ya dime de una vez quien te dijo que yo te quería.

-Nadie me lo dijo, Rose. -Me dijo seriamente. Levante la vista para calcular el nivel de sinceridad que había en sus ojos. Era igual al de hacia unos momentos. No mentía. -Yo lo e averiguado por mi cuenta.

Me mordí la lengua. Lo había averiguado por si mismo. Seguro, es que yo era tan evidente que hasta un recién nacido lo fuese notado con solo darse cuenta como lo miraba. Me sentí demasiado frágil ante él. El sabía desde mucho antes que yo lo quería y yo no tenía ni idea de lo que el sentía por mí. Era injusto.

-No naci ayer, Rose. -Me aseguro divertido.

Suspire. Claro, el no había nacido ayer, yo tampoco, pero bueno eso era lo que yo misma aparentaba.

Scorpius rio bajito y me tomo de la barbilla con dos de sus dedos inclinando mi cabeza levemente para que nuestras miradas se conectaran.

-No puedes ni imaginarte lo adorable que te veías sonrojada. -Comento suavemente.

En esos momentos sentí el ardor de mis mejillas. El volvió a reír sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Y claro... para ti era la cosa mas graciosa del mundo ¿No? -Insinué al borde de estallar en otro ataque de histeria.

El sonrió de lado y me golpeo la nariz suavemente con la punta de su dedo índice.

-Sip. Sin duda. -Aseguro con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Te odio. -Mentí.

El soltó una carcajada natural y luego me envolvió con sus brazos.

-Yo a lo contrario, te amo.

---

Me sentí repentinamente conmovida por la tristeza y desenlace final de la película que estábamos viendo en la clase de Giina Megernerg, la nueva profesora de loqueras, filosofía adolecente o como alguna vez quisieran llamarle a las clases de Trelawney de adivinación. Esta vez ni siquiera sabía por qué nos había puesto a ver una película de los años 70 muy parecida a la de Romeo y Julieta para tremenda materia.

La mayoría de las chicas de la clase tenían los ojos abarrotados de lagrimas, otras estaban perplejas y tan inmóviles como una estatua, y habían otras pocas como yo que simplemente no les hacia mucha gracia estar viendo este tipo de películas y lo hacían por el simple hecho de ganar la nota por ver y entender la película. Y los muchachos, bueno, ellos. Además de criticar a cada rato a la pobre cursi novela, también hacían ruidos realmente perturbadores, uno de ellos y el que más me estreso fue el de sus bostezos medio gritados contra el micrófono móvil haciendo que se le cortara la vos a los actores de la película cuando iban a decir una palabra de amor.

Mi pecho rugió de pronto:

-¡¿Podrían callarse?! -Les reclame volteándome hacia atrás. -¡Trato de prestar atención a la estúpida película para sacar buena nota en la estúpida materia de Megerneger. Y ustedes con su estúpida bullita no me dejan hacerlo!

De repente el grupito de chicos liderado por Call Debronhel paro de hacer escándalos y se quedaron perplejos mirándome con miedo.

Claro, sabían que no podían meterse con una Weasley, mucho menos con Rose Weasley. Mi carácter y respuestas casi siempre les atemorizaban.

Me sonrieron como disculpa y no volvieron a hablar hasta que se acabo la película.

Salí hecha un lio de la clase, caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos maldiciendo una y otra vez a los estúpidos de el grupo de Debronhel, por que por culpa de ellos no preste atención a la parte que Megerneger me pregunto y por no responder me gane un hermoso "1". Iba enfurruscada casi corriendo en medio de los pasillos y de la emboscada de gente que entraba y salía de sus clases justo a mi habitación a dormirme un rato y quitarme la imagen de aquel numero sentenciando mi perfecto seguimiento académico en la planilla de Megerneger.

Cuando de repente sentí que algo me apretó el brazo y me giro hacia la derecha.

-¿Para dónde vas con tanta prisa, pequeña? -Y escuche su vos y de repente toda la furia que llevaba adentro se desvaneció.

Y ahí estaba delante de mí, con una sonrisa encantadora en los labios y mirándome con intriga. Su cabello rubio destellando a la luz del día y aquellos ojos azules mas azules que nunca. De repente olvide la respuesta.

-Y...? ¿Adonde ibas con tanta prisa? -Volvió a preguntarme.

-A-a mi... a mi habitación. -Conseguí responder, segada por tanta belleza.

-¿Y que ibas a hacer a tu habitación?

-A dormir. -Le dije.

-¿A qué?

-A dormir. -Repetí.

-¿A dormir? -Su cara denotaba un gesto de incredulidad. -¿Y... ahora no es la práctica de el baile de navidad?

De repente todo volvió a su punto normal. Y recordé. Hoy era la práctica para el baile de navidad. Debía ir a ver a Emi y a Maddy practicar el vals, se los había prometido, no podía quedar mal. Solté un sonido sordo y después me tape la boca con las dos manos.

-Todavía queda tiempo. -Me dijo. -Solo deberías apurarte. O para mí que llegaremos tarde y tus amigas te mataran cuando llegue la noche.

-Claro. -Resumí sonriéndole aterradoramente.

Corrí hasta mi habitación y tire todos mis libros en la cama rápidamente, salí afuera y Scorpius me esperaba, nos tomamos de la mano y rompimos a correr entre los pasillos y la gente que deambulaba de un lado a otro, empuje a algunos y a otros hasta los hice caer, mas tarde me arrepentí pero mientras tanto nada de lo que hiciera me haría cambiar de idea ante la perspectiva de incumplirle a mis mejores amigas.

Al fin llegamos. _"Salón de práctica de eventos" _decía en una tablilla verde que se encontraba sobre la madera de la puerta. La empuje con brusquedad y me quede paralizada cuando me encontré con que aquel gran salón se encontraba desierto. Mire a Scorpius confundida y el también lo estaba. Seguramente hoy no era eso, o... no era la hora, o peor ya habían terminado.

De repente se escucho que se abrió la puerta a nuestras espaldas.

-Eh, Rose, has llegado antes de tiempo. -Me comento Maddy mientras pasaba delante de mí con una sonrisa en los labios. Cogida de la mano de Lorcan, su parejo de baile y mi antiguo enamorado. Aunque ya sabía que él no sentía nada por mí, me intrigue mucho porque desde que llego no me quito los ojos de enzima.

Poco a poco fueron llegando todas las parejas. Emi y Richard Blanco. Mi prima Lily y Ferrewin Black. Victorie y Tedi Lupin. Roxanne y Henry Alanville. Albus y Samie Yi. James y Carlie Petter. Hugo y Valentine Gheren. Entre otras muchas, prácticamente estaba todo 4, 5, y 6 año.

Me senté en una banca junto a Emi a hablar un poco sobre su repentino cambio de humor y que pasaba entre ella y Richard, efectivamente se habían convertido en novios hacia unas semanas, pero prefirieron dejarlo en secreto hasta que en verdad su noviazgo llegara a alguna parte.

Suspire cuando comenzó a sonar la música de vals y Richard llamo a Emi para que practicaran, su entrada fue hermosa, casi perfecta y me les quede admirando un buen rato hasta que de repente Scorpius se paro enfrente de mí y me borro la vista. Parpadee varias veces confusa.

-¿Quieres bailar? -Me tendió la mano. La mire fijamente tan perfecta y gentil como siempre.

Pero en esos momentos no me apetecía bailar, nunca me apeteció. Y nunca fue mi mejor habilidad.

-Oh, no Scorpius. -Le dije mientras negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza. -No sé bailar.

-¿Y eso que importa? -Soltó de pronto y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me cogió de la muñeca y tiro de ella tan fuerte que me paro y me atrajo hacia él. -El que no sabe aprende ¿No?

En esos momentos detestaba los estúpidos dichos.

-Pero los únicos que están bailando son las parejas para el baile. -Me defendí. -Y no creo que sea apropiado que nosotros...

-Nosotros también somos pareja para el baile. -Me interrumpió mientras acomodaba una de mis manos en su hombro y con la otra me entrelazaba sus dedos.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Somos pareja para el baile. Ya esta decidido. -Me hablo confiado.

-Pe-pero...

Y de repente antes de que pudiera volver a reaccionar ya estábamos dando vueltas en el extenso salón igual que los demás.

-¿Ya ves que es fácil? -Insinuó sonriéndome de una manera encantadora.

Sin embargo lo fulmine con la mirada.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo lo estaba haciendo, pero efectivamente estaba bailando y aun no le había pisado los zapatos a Scorpius, o era que estaba bailando bien o que mi novio estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por evadir mis pies.

Me recline a su lado con un suspiro de resignación y deje que el ritmo me guiara los pies. Era un vals, y se veía tan bonito. El baile y el chico con el que estaba bailando, tan sonriente y bello como siempre y me desgarro el corazón parar cuando lo hiso la canción, entonces decidí seguir también la siguiente.

No me imaginaba lo que la gente estaría diciendo, pensando y opinando de nuestro comportamiento (Weasley y Malfoy bailando). Hasta a mi me parecía ridículo y extremadamente exagerado. Si no lo estuviera haciendo en esos momentos nunca me lo fuera creído. Sin embargo en esos momentos poco me importara lo que dijeran e hicieran los demás, solo me importaba la persona que se encontraba delante de mí.

-¿Y por qué no te gusta bailar si lo haces tan bien? -Me pregunto de pronto sacándome de mis pensamientos más absurdos.

Me sorprendió de repente la pregunta, pero respondí rápidamente:

-Es que... creo que herede eso de mi padre, al no le gusta mucho bailar. -Le conteste recordando las innumerables ocasiones en las que mama trato de que el bailara en vano.

Y sin querer sostenerla más, solté una carcajada tan grande que hasta me hirió los oídos.

-Yo que sepa en el baile de sexto año se movió como un gusarapo. -Se burlo Scorpius.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? -Le pregunte intrigada.

-Mi padre me lo ha dicho.

-Pensé que tu padre en vez de pasar hablando de nosotros, prefería ignorarnos. -Le confesé. -No sabía que era sola una máscara y habla mucho de nosotros por detrás.

-No lo hace. -Me rectifico Scorpius.

-¿Y entonces?

-Bueno, se puede decir que... algunas veces se ríe al recordarlo, solo a veces. -Me conto.

-¿Cómo se ríe de eso? -Quise saber. No creo que nadie se riera por que alguna otra persona bailara. Solo si se tratara de mi claro, que daba asco en la pista de baile. Aunque ahora no se notara mucho. O eso pensaba yo.

-Bueno, decía algo así como... -Imito de repente la vos grabe de su padre. -_"Y quien veía a Ronald Weasley, el que nunca se movía en las fiestas y solo se sentaba a ver a todos bailar junto a Potter, y quien lo vio en el baile de Sexto año se quedo con la geta bien abierta. Si el pelirrojo se las hecho bailando como un gusarapo"._

Me reí nuevamente a carcajadas por el tono utilizado y porque me daba muy gracioso ver la imagen de mi padre bailando como un gusarapo. Me preguntaba si alguna vez tendría la dicha de verlo en esas. Creo que en ese momento me desconcentre y sentí que pise algo duro.

-Autch! -Chillo mi pareja.

-Lo siento. En serio, Scorpius, no quise... -Me disculpe más de la cuenta y me callo arrebatándome un suave beso en los labios. Desee que nadie se fuera dado cuenta de ello, pero cada uno estaba metido en su propio asunto y sucedió tan rápido que nadie se percato.

-No es nada, Rose. -Me calmo, haciendo que el rubor que tenía esparcido por toda la cara se disminuyera de a poco. -Es normal si es la primera vez que bailas.

-A claro. ¿Y el beso porque fue entonces? -Quise saber.

-Bueno, herbeces hablas demasiado. -Contesto en tono hocoso y con una ironía que se podía detectar a leguas, sin embargo lo mire haciéndome la ofendida.

-¿Quien yo?

-No, yo. -Me siguió el juego.

-Me parece que el que está hablando de más aquí es otro. -Dije tratando de seguir la corriente.

-¿A si?

-Sí. -Asentí.

De pronto, Scorpius rompió a reírse. Pero su risa era tan hermosa y melodiosa que fuera deseado que durara por siempre.

Le golpee el pecho con la mano derecha y el simplemente me estrecho mas contra su pecho para seguir bailando. Esta vez en silencio.

Scorpius y yo ya teníamos casi dos semanas de noviazgo y por el bien de nosotros mismos y de que nadie ni nuestros padres se enteraran decidimos salir en silencio aunque para muchos se les hiso muy raro vernos juntos en algunas materias, salir de descansos juntos y ahora estar juntos en el baile como pareja, pero no opinaron nada al respecto ya que la mayoría pensaron que estábamos tratando de conocernos como amigos para no tener los mismos problemas que nuestros padres tuvieron a nuestra edad y también para concretar bien el proyecto tal y como nos había pedido Mc. y por eso no hablaron mucho de el tema. Las únicas que lo sabían eran Maddy y Emi y confiaba en que ninguna de ellas rebelara nuestro secreto.

Cuando al fin termino la practica me senté a descansar, pero luego Scorpius me urgió para la clase de Pociones y salimos casi otra vez corriendo por los pasillos, cuando llegamos al salón aun el profesor no había llegado, nos sentamos juntos y Scorpius me tomo de la mano y me dijo algo al oído:

-Gracias por aceptar ser mi pareja en el baile. -Murmuro suavemente.

Sonreí con suficiencia.

-¿Y enserio no tuviste mas pretendientes?

El rio despacito en mi oído y sentí cosquillas en las costillas.

-Uff... no te puedes haber imaginado. -Note una leve desesperación en su vos. -Estos últimos días he estado aturdido de tanto decir "no" a tantas chicas.

Entonces yo compeze a reír.

-Que chistoso. A mí el único chico que me ha invitado has sido tú. - Le dije.

-Pero no creas, seguro que los chicos apenas vean lo fabuloso que bailas andarán atrás de ti sin fundamento. . -Me aliento, pero pude notar algo de sarcasmo en su comentario.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspire.

-No te hagas. Dime de una vez. Se sincero. ¿Bailo bien o no?

Se volvió a verme el rostro nuevamente como calculando la expresión de mi rostro, luego se volvió nuevamente a mi oído.

-¿Quieres que sea sincero?

Asentí medio dudosa.

-Creo que tengo que darte clases de baile por qué sinceramente apestas bailando, Rose. Pero así te ves aun mas tierna, sin mentir eh.

_Continuara..._

Agradeceria de todo corazon sus comentario. ¡Reviews! Sugerencias, Comentarios. Acepto cada una de las cosas que decen escribir mientras sea de la historia. Gracias y hasta luegito.


	8. Bajo la nieve

**_ ENAMORADA DEL ENEMIGO_**

**CAPITULO 7: "Bajo la nieve"**

"_El amor es un bicho raro"._

Observe nuevamente encantada los copitos de nieve que caían de todas partes de el cielo como pequeños trozos de lana cayendo de un desboronare de ropa. Estire mis manos al cielo y las mantuve flotando en el aire dejando que millones de bolitas blancas cayeran sobre ellas, imitando conseguir lo que hacían Emi y Maddy. Pero antes de poder tocar verdaderamente las palmas se desvanecían por el calor de ellas y terminaban hechas agua en mis manos. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando después de mucho tiempo me di cuenta de que no estaba atrapando ninguna. Gruñí enfurruscada por mi mala suerte. Mientras mis amigas jugaban una con la otra tirándose nieve que obtenían en sus manos y que aun manipuladas no se desvanecían como las mías.

-¿Como lo hacen? -Les pregunte sorprendida viendo como se tiraban las bolitas blancas de un lado a otro sin que terminaran hechas liquido.

-¿Qué cosa? -Se inmutaron las dos hablando en coro.

-¿Que como hacen eso...?-Les señale las bolitas de nieve que tenían en las manos. -¿Como hacen para que no se les desvanezcan?

Me miraron intrigadas, les mostré como sin llegar a mis palmas se volvían agua. Ambos rieron convulsionadas.

Entonces Emi se acerco a mí y me tomo de las muñecas obligándome a ver mis manos.

-Es que Rose, eres tremendamente caliente. ¿Cómo pretendes que no se desvanezcan?

Nuevamente gruñí frustrada. Ellas volvieron a su juego riéndose de mi mala suerte.

De repente sentí que alguien me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me atrajo con él.

-¿Qué haces, hermanita? -Obviamente era Hugo. Que se fijaba siniestramente en lo que Emi y Maddy hacían.

-¿Que no ves? -Le replique. -Jugando en la nieve tonto, aunque... bueno, creo que no tengo la misma suerte que ellas.

-Bueno, Rose. Tú siempre has sido una chica sin suerte. -Me confesó divertido. Me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras sonreirá irónicamente. -Creo que a veces te tengo un poquito de lastima.

Rodé los ojos y suspire cansada.

-¡Hey! ¡Hugo! -Alguien llamaba a Hugo, los dos nos volteamos al tiempo. Efectivamente. Como lo sospechaba era Albus, vestido con su patética ropa de invierno, chores largos pero un poco corto por los zapatos dejando ver las medias, sus camisas manga larga de color purpura oscuro y su abrigo enrollado en el cuello, corría hacia nosotros formando una bulla haciendo que por donde pasara la gente se le quedara viendo. -¡Espérate hay!

Hugo enrojeció violentamente y se volteo nuevamente.

-Ni lo conozco. -Susurro despacito antes de que Albus al fin nos alcanzara.

-¡Sí! ves Hugo. Lárgate con él y déjame en paz de una buena vez. -Le aconseje mientras lo empujaba hacia donde estaba Albus.

-¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes, primo! -Hablo Albus agitado, apoyándose las manos en las rodillas. De pronto noto mi presencia y sonrió levemente. -Eh...Hola, Rose. ¿Cómo te va este invierno?.

-No tan bien como a ti. -Le respondí. -Me imagino ¿No?

-Sí, bueno... hay, aunque si ves a James podrías decirle de mi parte que lo odio enormemente por dañarme el invierno, por favor. -Me dijo.

-Claro.

-Y ahora tu Hugo te las vas a ver con migo... -Susurro volteando a ver a mi hermano que ya no se encontraba allí. Me miro extrañado. -¿Dónde demonios se ha metido este imbécil?

Respondí encogiéndome de hombros y negando con la cabeza. Yo tampoco me había dado cuenta en qué momento se había esfumado.

De repente buscando a mi propio alrededor vi su figurita a lo lejos corriendo a gran velocidad entre la nieve, solo lo pude distinguir por su larga cabellera roja moviéndose contra el viento, entonces le señale a Albus con el dedo y este entrecerró los ojos mientras averiguaba si era él.

-¡Vuelve aquí cobarde! -Grito al fin. Y rompió a correr a la dirección en la que se había ido Hugo. -¡Puedes huir pero no esconderte!

Me reí al contemplar la escena, tal y como en nuestros años de infancia cuando corríamos todos jugando al escondido en el gran patio de la madriguera escondiéndonos de Lily, la más pequeña y la que todos pensábamos que era la que menos tenia oportunidades, pero de alguna manera siempre nos encontraba a todos y solo años después nos pudimos enterar que fue por su dote de magia que pudo lograrlo.

-Eh. Estas muy concentrada pensando ¿Verdad, prima? -Sentí una vos chillona a mis espaldas y voltee para asegurarme de la que ya suponía que era, Lily con una linda sonrisa en sus carnosos labios. -¿En quien será eh?

-Justamente está pensando en ti, Lily. -Le asegure.

-eh... ¿Sí? ¡Vaya! sí que soy pensada... ¿No?

Asentí sonriendo como ella lo hacía.

-Y dime... ¿Te has comunicado con nuestros padres? -Pregunto.

-Sí, ayer me comunique con papa y con tío Harry.

-¿has hablado con papa?... ¿Qué os a dicho? -Volvió a preguntar.

-Nada. Solo que están bien y que... ah! que, mama y tía Ginny vienen estas navidades a visitarnos para llevarnos a casa. -Le dije.

-¿Enserio? ¡Waw! -Exclamo emocionada. -¡Ya quiero que lleguen las vacas!

-A pero keh... ¡tú quieres que lleguen las vacas?. -Le comente divertida. -Yo prefiero las vacaciones.

Ella soltó una carcajada natural y después me golpeo las costillas con su codo.

-Ya sabes de que hablo.

Después de un momento en silencio ella lo rompió con su evidente tono de conversación:

-Oye Rose. -Llamo mi atención como quien fije no querer la cosa. Pero al fondo, si la quiere. -ya dime ¿Crees que a mama le guste la idea de que este saliendo con Jakeon?

-¿Jakeon Mitlete? -Fruncí el ceño confusa. -¿No estás saliendo con Ferrewin Black?

Ella negó con la cabeza y en su rostro se noto un supuesto pánico.

-Ni Dios quiera... -Me dijo. -Estoy saliendo es con Jake. Ferrewin es solo mi pareja de baile, solo lo hice por... lástima.

-Oh!

-¿Y entonces qué piensas? -Me insistió.

-No lo sé, Lily. Para mí que eres muy chiquita para andar teniendo novio. -Le respondí con total sinceridad.

Se mordió la lengua y luego me fulmino con la mirada.

-Ahora andas igual que James. -Me reprocho.-Caramba! cuantas veces les tengo que decir que ya no soy una niñita, tengo 14 años y en marzo cumplo los 15.

-Bueh! Allá tu, Lily. -Me aburrí de estar siempre hablando del mismo tema.

-Oh! Vamos, Rosie... -De pronto sentí en su mirada un toque de picardía. -...No me digas que no tuviste tu par de noviecitos a mi edad ¿Eh?

Me ruborice violetamente pero supe responderle correctamente.

-¡Calladita te ves más bonita, Lily! -A continuación le mentí. -Además, yo aun no he tenido ningún novio y estoy de 16.

Me miro expectante durante unos momentos como esperando encontrar la mentira en mis ojos pero al parecer no la encontró. Luego suavizo sus ojos esmeralda y suspiro.

-Oh, bueno... es que tú eres una aburrida. -Soltó vencida por primera vez y me sentí orgullosa de mi misma cuando bajo la mirada y se concentro un buen rato en el suelo, luego cuando al cabo de un tiempo su mirada subió nuevamente y se encontró con la mía, sus ojos estaban nuevamente expectantes y curiosos. -No entiendo como conseguiste ir al baile con Malfoy. ¿Como hiciste para...?

Agradecí cuando James comenzó a gritar a nuestras espaldas.

-¡Lily Potter! -Parecía enojado.

Las dos nos volvimos hacia atrás y pudimos contemplarlo caminando hacia nosotras con una chica abrazada por los hombros.

-¿Esta es tu nueva novia James? -Le pregunte al aludido cuando llego a nuestro alcance.

-Efectivamente, Rose. -Me contesto sonriente, luego miro a la morena que estaba a su lado. -¿Cierto, cariño?

La chica asintió como una bebe y luego vi la desagradable escena cuando sus labios se encontraron.

-Ough! Me harás vomitar James. -Gruño Lily poniendo cara de asco.

De pronto se separaron y todo el ambiente cambio repentinamente. James miro a Lily con son de pelea.

-Lily, tengo un asunto pendiente que hablar con tigo... -Empezó James. Pero no pudo terminar ya que Lily lo interrumpió.

-¿Sabías que dejo de orinarse a los 10 años?... Ah. ¿Y que dejo de tomar leche materna a los 5? Era súper gracioso. -De pronto se encontraba Lily hablándole muy confiadamente a la chica morena. La morena se burlo ante su comentario y James enrojeció de lo furioso.

-¡Lily! ¿Podrías callarte? -Mascullo entre dientes. -De que si me orinaba o no a los 10 años y si seguía tomando leche materna a los 5 no es asunto tuyo.

-Pero si de tu novia, Jamie. -Le dijo Lily fingiendo sumisión. -Creo que sería muy descortés de tu parte no contarle este tipo de cosas a tu novia. ¿No sabías que lo más importante en una pareja es la confianza que se deben tener? Bueno, hay te lo dejo... y si ya no me necesitan mas aquí, creo que estorbo, así que... me largo. -Estrecho la mano de la chica. -Fue un gusto conocerte, ¿Martha? -La chica asintió. -Bueno. Un placer. Nos vemos. ¡Ah... adiós, Rose!

Y de repente camino sobre la nieve y se esfumo entre la multitud.

James, su nueva novia y yo nos quedamos mirando con la boca abierta a la dirección en que había desaparecido Lily.

-Te juro, Rose. -Hablo James cuando al fin tubo la capacidad de recomponerse de aquel Shock. -Que si no fuese mi hermana ya la fuera estrangulado.

Reí levemente ante su ocurrencia.

De pronto tomo la mano de la morena que se encontraba a su lado y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se había ido su hermana.

-¡Espera, James! -Me acorde de lo que me había mandado a decirle Albus.

El se paró en seco y me miro aturdido.

-Albus te manda a decir que gracias por arruinarle su invierno. -Le supe decir.

Mi primo sonrió con amargura.

-Dile que no hay de qué. -Y también se esfumo.

Me quede mirando a la parte en la que Hugo, Albus, Lily, James y su novia Martha habían desaparecido. Luego de unos minutos mi estomago se retorció, se me puso roja la cara y de mi garganta salió una gran carcajada que duro más de lo estimulado.

_-¿De qué te ríes... Princesa?_ -Una vos muy familiar me sacudió los oídos.

Me voltee sorprendida. No podía ser el. Y... ¿Pero quién mas se atrevería a decirle 'princesa' a Rose Weasley? Debería ser demasiado lunático y en verdad ¿Quien mas tendría esa vos tan perfecta que hasta parece que cantaran los ángeles cada vez que abre su majestuosa boca?

Parpadee incrédula mientras admiraba la hermosa figura que reposaba a delante mío.

-¿E-eres t-tu....? -Mi vos se quebró por algunos instantes. -¿Scorpius?

-No. El demonio de Tasmania. -Se burlo con sarna y como respuesta solo pude lograr alzar las cejas tanto que hasta ya me dolían los ojos.

-¡Oh...Si! Demoniaco demonio de Tasmania no me atr... -Trate de decir algo sarcástico pero sus repentinos labios sobre los míos me atascaron las palabras en la garganta.

Sus labios finos y su boca dulce me exploraron toda la mía y me sentí estremecer cuando su lengua sentencio la mía suavemente.

-Te has vuelto incontenible. -Le reproche cuando se separo de mí y el aire me volvió nuevamente a los pulmones. -¿Te das cuenta que alguien nos puede ver?

A continuación mire de un lado a otro para ver si alguien nos miraba pero al parecer nadie más que blanca nieve que caía y descansaba en nuestros pies era testigo de nuestros propios riesgos.

-Rose, nadie nos puede ver aquí. ¿Me entiendes? -Me explico relajado. -La neblina esta demasiado espesa como para alguien que no esté pegado a nosotros pueda vernos con claridad.

Suspire tratando de asimilar sus palabras.

-Ya, pero...

-Pero nada. -Me interrumpió.

Me estremecí cuando coloco las palmas de sus manos sobre mis mejillas ardiendo.

-Rose, te noto insegura. Ya no quiero estar escondiéndole esto a la gente. -Su dulce aliento choco contra mi nariz. - En estos momentos quisiera gritar a todo pulmón que te amo y que siempre lo voy a hacer acéptelo quien lo quiera aceptar o reprochándolo quien lo quiera reprochar.

-¿Que estas queriendo decirme? -Lo interrogue.

Suspiro y sus ojos sus parpados se cerraron dejándome cegada cuando volvieron a abrirse y se me colaron en los ojos aquella mirada azul celeste.

-Quiero decir que... -Dudo. Afirmo más sus manos contra mi cara. -...Quiero contarle todo a mi padre y quiero que tu también lo hagas a los tuyos. Ya no quiero tener más secretos con nadie.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y lo mire con desaprobación. Sus ojos se entrecerraron aun fijos en mí.

-No te preocupes, Rose. -Y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya estaba abrazada a su pecho. -Nada nos va pasar. Todo va a salir bien. Mientras estemos juntos no podemos tenerle miedo a nada.

No sé como pudo, pero alguna u otra forma su vos si logro confortarme.

-¿Cuando se lo vas a decir?

-Después del baile de navidad. -Respondió a mi pregunta. Mi cuerpo se puso rígido a su lado. Él lo noto. -¿Los tuyos vendrán?

-Sí. Mi madre y… tía Ginny.

Después de aquello hubo un gran rato en silencio y me desgarre los cesos buscando una forma de cortarlo de una vez.

-Es en dos días. -Le hice saber. El asintió a mi lado y su mentón pego suavemente contra mi cabello.

No podía ser. En dos días. Prácticamente mi vida cambiaria para siempre.

-¿No se supone que volverías la mañana del baile? -Le pregunte, tratando de cambiar de tema y cambiar el ambiente tenso que aun circulaba.

Antes de dejarlo responder saque de los bolsillos de mi jean una hoja de papel cartón. Rápidamente volví a recorrer con la vista las palabras que en ella se encontraban escritas:

_"Rose... amor, se que te prometí que estaría con tigo toda esta navidad, pero... hay algunos inconvenientes en casa. Papa me ha llamado y me ha hecho saber que debo regresar. Volveré pronto, la mañana del día del baile, te lo prometo. Espero que me entiendas._

_Te amo. _

_Scorpius._

Scorpius me separo suavemente de él y sus labios volvieron a apretar los míos con suma delicadeza.

-A sido solo de pasaba. -Murmuro contra mi boca. -Ahora... ya estoy aquí, Rose. Con tigo, mi gran amor.

Una sonrisa se me escapo de los labios, junto a él.

Mi vida cambiaria para siempre. Pero balería la pena arriesgarse. Si mi regalo seria él. No podría discutir por algo que costara más de lo que su amor significaba y significaría para mi, ahora y siempre.

_Continuara... _


	9. Baile de navidad

**_ENAMORADA DEL ENEMIGO_**

* * *

Nuevamente... Un montón de disculpas por el retraso de la publicación. Si, se que ya se esta volviendo algo que siempre pasa. Pero prometo que no volverá a ocurrir ya que tengo los siguientes capítulos hechos. Me e concentrado en terminarlos, para publicarlos más a seguidos y no tenerlos todos los días pegados a la pantalla del ordenador averiguando si e subido nuevos capítulos en vano. Tal vez esta vez me demore unos cuantos días en publicar el próximo capitulo pero necesito ponerle los últimos detalles. Igual y gracias a todos por esperar pacientemente, y otro montón de gracias por sus anhelantes comentarios. Bueno, ahora si los dejo leer en paz. Nos vemos abajo!.

**CAPITULO 8: "Baile de navidad".**

_"El amor es fuerte como la muerte"._

Algo en mi cabeza. Algún tornillo, alguna neurona, algún... ¡Qué sé yo! Total, algo en mi confusa cabeza se había descompuesto cuando con tanta calma supe aceptar la propuesta de Scorpius.

"DECIRLE A MIS PADRES DE NUESTRA RELACION"

"UN MALFOY + UNA WEASLEY"

"YO UNA WEASLEY... CON... ¿CON SCORPIUS MALFOR?" Además de Malfoy, una sangre limpia.

Genial! Era la cosa más patética que jamás había oído en mi vida.

Y hasta en sueños mi corta mentalidad humana aun no se creía la clase de persona que podía ser, ¿Como podía ser tan falta de corazón que ni siquiera me diera lastima de que en contadas horas les diría a mis padres que los estaba traicionando? ¿Que estaba incumpliendo cada una de sus reglas en secreto y ahora después de tanto tiempo lo sacaría a la luz tan relajadamente como si nada estuviera pasando?

De repente mi sueño dio un giro de 180 grados y se situó en un lugar en el que probablemente no me gustaría volver nunca.

Casa.

Estaba en casa, era todo exactamente igual. Los suelos de madera, los techos de teja, las paredes de un hermoso color hueso espeso y aquel familiar olor a comida casera que irradiaba en cada lugar de la casita en la que viví mis primeros años de vida.

De repente apareció de la nada mi padre, atravesó la puerta como un rayo y se sentó en el pequeño sofá que ocupaba casi toda la sala, me concentre en la expresión de su rostro. Estaba enojado. No. Enojado no. Furioso. Y yo lo sabía mejor que nadie.

-¿Cómo pudiste, Rose? - Hablo al fin cuando ya creía que se me quedaría mirando sin reparo. Su tono de vos aumento significativamente. -¡Eres una Weasley! ¿Entiendes? y una Weasley ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás! Se convertiría en pareja de un... -hiso una mueca de repugnancia. -Un sangre limpia. Un... un Malfoy.

-Pero tu también eres un sangre limpia papa. -Me defendí.

-No, nada, Rose. Son cosas muy de diferentes y... -Me contradijo, hiso una pausa y prosiguió. -...de todas formas ningún Weasley puede llegar a ser tan indigno de rebajarse ante un Malfoy. Nunca.

La piel de la nuca se me erizo cuando dijo "Malfoy" y de repente me empezaron a caer lágrimas de los ojos.

_Esto no es cuestión de orgullo, papa. _Quise decir pero las palabras se me atascaron en la garganta y solo salían sollozos en vez de ellas. Así que solo en mis pensamientos pude defenderme y decirle que no era cuestión de orgullo si no de amor, del profundo amor que sentíamos los dos.

_¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás!._ Las palabras las tenía tan metidas en la cabeza que parecía que fuese a estallar de un momento a otro. _Nunca_. Nunca podría llegar a ser esposa de un sangre limpia, además de que mi familia me desheredaría, también mis padres y mi hermano no me dirigirán mas la palabra además de que deshonraría a todos. J_amás_. Jamás podría llegarle a los talones a un Malfoy y tampoco por regla fraterna, podría desposar a uno de ellos eso era traición de primera clase.

-¡Te has enamorado del enemigo!-Sentencio mi padre antes de que se le fuese la conciencia y comenzara a quedar sin aire.

-¿Papa?

Tenía una mano sobre el pecho y sus ojos azules mostraban un dolor enorme.

-¿Papa? ¿Qué pasa? ¿`Pa-pa?¡¡¡¡¡¡Mama!!!!!

Mi madre se demoro unos minutos antes de asomar la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, vacilante. Como si tuviera miedo de intervenir.

-¿Ya se ha acabado la discusión? -Pregunto sin dejar de mirarme. Suspiro y salió completamente de marco para dejar ver su cuerpo entero. -Rose... tu sabes que a tu padre no le gusta que interfiera en esta... ¡¡¡¡¡¡Ron!!! -De repente se percato de que mi padre ya hacía en el sofá agonizando.

-¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Qué demonios le pasa a papa, mama?!!!!! -Grite sin poder aguantar más el nudo que se me formo en la garganta. La vos se me quebró y empecé a llorar nuevamente.

-¡No llores, Rose! -Me exigió mi madre. -¡Has algo útil, ve y llama a la ambulancia!

Dure unos instantes en recomponerme y percatarme de el sentido de las palabras de mi madre. Entonces me levante de el frio suelo y corrí lo mas que pude hasta llegar a la cocina, donde estaba el teléfono. Marque el número tan rápido que me sorprendí de mi misma que con tanta agonía saliera el número correcto.

-Hospital Británico del Norte ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? -Respondió una mujer en la otra línea.

-Señorita, mi padre esta...

-¡¡¡¡RON, NO!!!- Grito mi madre desde lo lejos de la sala y el teléfono se me resbalo de las manos.

-¿Bueno? ¿Sigue ahí? -Hablaba la mujer desde el teléfono que ahora colgaba de la mesa.

-¡¡¡ROOONNNN!!!! -Volvió a gritar mi madre, se hiso un silencio infinito y después rompió a llorar. -¡¡¡Ron, No, no me dejes Ron, no!!! -Murmuro más despacio sin dejar de sollozar.

Y entonces entendí que no seguía vivo.

-Rose... -Una vos hermosa me llamaba. Seguro, era el ángel de mi padre que se lo venía a llevar.

Rompí a llorar desesperadamente.

-¿Rose? ¿Estás bien? Despierta. -La vos del ángel siguió hablando. -¿Rose?

Quería despertar, pero no podía. Tenía los parpados tan pesados que me costaba hasta respirar, y aun en mi mente tenia la imagen de mi padre tirado en el suelo agonizando lentamente sin que yo pudiese hacer nada.

Algo me agito el brazo con suavidad.

-¡Rose! -Pronuncio la misma vos un tanto más duro. -¡Soy yo, Scorpius! Despierta.

Y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Apenas decían aquel nombre _"Scorpius" _mi corazón latía desaforado y todo aquello que se consideraría imposible para mí se hacía posible en un segundo. Un enamoramiento demasiado profundo a aquel nombre o es que simplemente escucharlo me hace volar los sesos.

Sentí que los ojos me ardían cuando pude abrirlos y tuve que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la repentina luminosidad que había en mi habitación. Pero dejaron de dolerme cuando observe claramente el perfecto rostro de mi novio.

-Eh. Scorpius. -Me senté en la cama rápidamente dándome cuenta al instante de que la habitación estaba vacía y las camas de los lados también y estaban ordenadas-¡¿Cómo has llegado aquí?! -Lo mire preocupada. -¡Si te descubre Minerva Mc...!

-Nadie me va a descubrir, Rose. -Me aseguro interrumpiéndome y haciendo que me calmara un poco.

-¿Qué hora es? -Pregunte de pronto cuando fije la mirada en una de las ventanas y note que estaba demasiado claro para ser temprano.

-Las nueve. -Me contesto. Luego se hecho a reír glacialmente. -Y hoy es 14 de Diciembre de...

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Bien, y... aprovechando que hoy tenemos día libre ¿Que te gustaría hacer?

Dude por unos momentos. Aunque adoraría ir a patinar en la perfecta pista de hielo natural que había afuera, en los bosques del colegio. Prefería hacer otra cosa.

-Podríamos ir a practicar el baile. -Propuse.

-¿Para qué...?. Yo que sepa has mejorado tus pasos últimamente.

Resople frustrada.

-No. -Lo contradije. -Enserio, Scorp, no quiero pasar mi pena delante de tanta gente.

Me toco la mano con la punta de los dedos y después decisivamente los entrelazo en los míos.

-Bien. De acuerdo. -Mascullo. -Pero sigo pensando que has mejorado.

-¿Enserio?

-No. - Y se hecho a reír de nuevo.

---

Solté un suspiro cansado cuando Maddy volvió a mirarse al espejo por quinta vez en menos de 30 segundos. Agonice.

-¿Maddy?

-Si Rosie, ¿Qué pasa? -Se volvió hacia mi sonriente.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarte al maldito espejo? Me tienes mal.

-Oh! Lo siento. Solo quiero estar linda para Lorcan... Tú sabes. -Me dijo sin ningún tono de remordimiento.

-Claro. -Suspire.

Aun se me hacía imposible pensar que Lorcan estuviera enamorado de ella. Y no es que tuviera malos gustos porque al contrario Maddy era muy hermosa, tanto que diría que sobre pasaba los limites en los que una mujer debería estar y mucho más hermosa que yo, su piel morena era bella y sus ojos grises extrañamente hipnóticos.

-¿Y tú no piensas arreglarte? -Me pregunto interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¿Es que no ves que Emi tiene como una hora de estar metida en el baño? -Le conteste señalando la puerta de madera.

-Mm... Pero no te alteres. -Me dijo. -Todavía falta uf... -Miro su reloj. -tres, ¿Que? ¿Dos horas?

La fulmine con la mirada.

-¡¡¡¡Emiii!!! -Grite eufórica.

---

-Esta hermosa. -Comento Emi con su formal vos de señorita refinada.

-¿No bromeas?

-No. Ni al caso. Estas muy linda ¿Cierto Maddy? -Se volvió a ver a nuestra amiga que aun seguía mirándose al espejo como loca.

-Eh ¿Qué? -Pregunto despistada.

-Nada, Olvídalo. -Se volvió hacia mí nuevamente y me mostro su codo para que pegara el mío al suyo. Entrelazando nuestros brazos. -¿Ya nos vamos?

-¡No, esperen! -Chillo Maddy. -Aun me falta un retoque.

Emi y yo rodamos los ojos.

-Maddy, estas bien. -Le dijo. Maddy negó aturdida. Y Emi volvió a mirarme. -Bueno, entonces vámonos nosotras dos ¿no?

-¡NO! ¡No me dejen! -Maddy corrió hacia nosotras. -No se atrevan a dejarme.

Emi y yo nos echamos a reír mientras Maddy trataba de alcanzarnos.

---

En medio de los pasillos había un montón de espejos y no soporte la tentación de mirarme de pasada en cada uno de ellos. Mi vestido me lo había mandado mi madre, según ella diseñado por una de las mejores estilistas de Inglaterra, me conforme con saber que era un hermoso vestido color azul cielo, un poco escotado por la parte de atrás y atado al cuello con una cinta blanca, tenia botones para cerrarlo en la parte de atrás bien guardados que no se notaban mucho y tenía una pequeño pollerin que no exageraba los limites y se veía totalmente equilibrado. Las zapatillas que llevaba eran transparentes. Mi peinado al natural, nunca me gustaron los peinados demasiado extravagantes, prefería llevar mi cabello suelto y hecho en barias ondas para que se viera ondulado a lado y lado de mi rostro, y llevaba una pequeña coronita que me prestó Emi que lucía perfectamente con el vestido, un collar que me había regalado papa hacía mucho tiempo pero que nunca lo había utilizado y que aun permanecía intacto como la primera vez. Mi maquillaje era suave y totalmente una obra maestra que solo Maddi y sus evidentes dotes para el maquillaje podía hacer. Quería mostrarme a la altura de Scorpius aunque sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible, sabía que aunque me pusiera lo más hermosa que pudiera al lado de scorpius no se notaria mucho la diferencia.

Las tres bajamos juntas por la escalerilla. De repente hay estaban nuestras parejas, todos vestidos con sus hermosos atuendos de fiestas formales y pensé que estaba teniendo un delirio cuando vi por primera vez a Scorpius, tan bello y sencillamente hermoso que a cualquier chica que no tuviera la fuerza que tenía yo para no terminar en el suelo ya lo hubiese hecho hace mucho.

-Hola. Estas hermosa. -Susurro Scorpius despacio cuando me tendió la mano para bailar. -¿Me permites?

Asentí y nos acomodamos en el centro de la pista junto a otras parejas. Luego me di cuenta de que el salón estaba perfectamente decorado, la formalidad se expandía por todas partes y las luces estaban a medias dejando lugares extremamente sombríos junto a los rincones. Scorpius iba vestido formalmente, peinado formalmente y bailaba formalmente. No olvidaba ni si quiera un paso y me abrumo lo cotidiano.

Lo vi todo tan perfecto y malditamente calculadado que me dio claustrofobia.

-¡Podrías dejar la maldita formalidad, Scorpius? -Le dije cuando dimos nuestro primer paso en la pista.

El rio en mi oído y luego en el pego sus labios:

-Es algo natural, Rose. -Murmuro.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante tales palabras. Últimamente Scorpius estaba muy ego centrista o simplemente todo esto de baile le había cambiado su perfecto humor. Pero claro, ¿Que Malfoy no era ego centrista? Si Scorpius no fuera ego centrista bien diría yo que no era hijo de Draco.

Empezamos a bailar algo suave, parecido a un vals pero no lo era. Recuerdo que pase toda la tarde practicando con Scorpius y ahora que todo transcurría en plena normalidad y todo era perfecto a simple vista me daban ganas de salir corriendo cuando sentí que el aburrimiento de lo cotidiano me abrumaba por completo. Había pasado todos los días por la misma escena. La sala de baile. Hogwargs. Las mismas odiosas parejas. Scorpius y yo. Tal vez lo único que no me hacia salir corriendo en ese mismo instante era saber que tenia al hombre más hermoso de la tierra a mi lado, bailando con migo y haciéndome sentir como la más afortunada de las mujeres. El me había escogido a mí. Solo a mí. A la torpe y de carácter odioso (Rose Weasley) a la pelirroja hipersensible y tonta, pecosa y vergonzosa chica que no hacía más que derretirse por el.

No me había dado cuenta que me había quedado viendo el perfecto rostro de mi novio como una estúpida y el solo sonreirá ante mi encanto con sus fracciones. Sus cejas, sus pestañas, sus ojos azules, su nariz, sus labios. Sus labios. Todo en el era perfecto, hermoso. _Sus labios_. Solté un suspiro al contemplar nuevamente aquellos labios carnosos, rojos naturalmente y recordé el sabor y la suavidad que había en ellos. Entonces, me di cuenta de que no estaba embobada viéndole la cara, estaba embobada viéndole los labios. Hoy no había besado a Scorpius, y me moría por hacerlo.

Busque con la mirada por todo el salón hasta que encontré un oscuro en un rincón. Voltee a ver a mi pareja la cual me miraba dudoso como preguntándome con los ojos: _¿Qué piensas hacer, Rose?._ Lo tome de las muñecas y lo jale con migo. Sonreí alegremente mientras arrastraba a Scorpius junto con migo a aquel lugar. Cuando estuvimos en el descubrí que era más oscuro de lo que me había imaginado y casi no podía verle la cara a mi novio, solo sus ojos azules resplandecían en la negrura, ya que hasta ahí no llegaban las luces. Sin querer esperar mas rodie su cuello con mis brazos y me puse de puntitas para que mis labios pudieran rosar los suyos. El coloco sus manos al rededor de mi cintura y me apretó mas contra el respondiéndome apasionadamente.

-¿Y ahora quien es el incontenible? -Insinuó Scorpius divertido en el descanso del beso.

-Yo, mi amor. -Le constaste repentinamente embriagada de amor. -Pero es que eres tan... tan, hum ¿Cómo te digo? -Scorpius se encogió de hombros. -Eres tan tú que me sacas mi lado apasionado. Te juro que si no te besaba hace unos momentos, me volvía loca.

El soltó una risita ante mi confesión y después volvió a apoyar sus labios sobre los míos con dulzura.

-Yo también, Rose. -Me dijo con la boca pegada a la mía.

---

La fiesta demoro más de lo estimulado. Pero me sorprendió mucho que cuando ya la cabeza me comenzaba a dar vueltas por ver tanta monotonía se prendieran las luces típicas de discoteca y pusieron música moderna. Además de que llegaron mis bandas favoritas a cantar esa noche y otras cuantas desconocidas, pero no por eso cantaban tan mal. Scorpius y yo bailamos hasta que los pies se nos agarrotaron y la cerveza sin alcohol comenzaba a hacerme efecto.

-¿Quieres irte ya? -Me pregunto Scorpius preocupado, observando fijamente como me tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

-Por favor. -Le suplique fuera de sí.

El sonrió y entre laso sus dedos con los míos. Caminamos juntos por los solitarios pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras que dividían los dormitorios de chicos y chicas.

Me voltee a ver a mi novio y él me tomo desprevenida cuando me planto un beso en los labios.

-Ha sido una gran fiesta, Rose. -Comento. -Gracias por aceptar ser mi pareja, sin importar lo que dijeran los demás.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme mi vida. -Le dije. Me acerque más a él y le acaricie las mejillas con la punta de los dedos. -Yo tendría que agradecerte a ti. Por ser tan lindo como siempre y por... ahorrarme el mal trago de ser la única chica de sexto año en quedarse encerrada en su cuarto y perderse la gran fiesta por no tener pareja.

Scorpius sonrió de una manera encantadora y se me fue el aire por unos momentos.

-Te amo. -Conseguí decirle después de un largo tiempo en silencio. En el que solo nuestras miradas hablaban entre cuchicheos.

-Yo también. -Contesto.

Uno de los acontecimientos mas grandes de mi vida pasarían después de esta noche, y aunque quisiera ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya me había enamorado desesperadamente de Scorpius Malfoy y no había nada que él, toda la gente del mundo y yo pudiera hacer contra ello. Era de aquel amor que yo consideraba irrompible, descarado, eterno. Nunca lo dejaría de amar, ese era mi propio propósito, algo tan fácil de hacer como el hecho de respirar, y si él estaba con migo no temería a nada porque frente a todas las contradicciones del mundo, sea de mis padres, de mis hermanos, de mi familia, de las demás familias, de todo el que quisiera. El, nuestro amor y yo sobreviviéramos sin lugar a dudas.

Porque yo lo amaba y el a mí.

Por que... _Nuestro amor era fuerte como la muerte._

Solo encontramos una única y perfecta manera de terminar aquella velada. Fundir nuestros labios en un beso de puro amor.

Continuara…

¿Y que tal les ha parecido?! No, se...-Ustedes jusguez con toda confianza.

Espero los Reviews y hasta la proxiima.

_Luna d'Nieve. _


	10. Del cielo al infierno

**_ENAMORADA DEL ENEMIGO_**

* * *

Hola... nuevamente. Disculpen la tardanza pero tuve un montón de inconvenientes antes de subir el capitulo, pero ya no hay que esperar más y aquí está. Una pequeña **advertencia** antes de que empiecen a leer, este capítulo va a ser medio doloroso. Sí, pero no se preocupen que esto no va por mucho (afortunadamente) y bueno no los hago esperar más y les doy la oportunidad de leer... nos vemos abajo.

**CAPITULO 9: "Del cielo al infierno".**

_"El infierno es no amar mas"._

Sí, eso era, _El infierno. _

La cosa más horrorosa que me había pasado en toda mi vida.

Simplemente un desastre horripilante, feo, macabro...

Me debatía una y otra vez en mi cabeza ¿cómo pudo pasar todo esto?, mientras mis lagrimas se debatían por salir en el borde de mis ojos.

Como alguna vez pudo haber dicho una de esas filosofas que visitaba a mi prima Victorie cuando cortaba con sus novios y se sentía horriblemente mal: _"No amar mas, es algo parecido a estar en el infierno"._

Y eso era. Estaba segura. ¿Como había dejado de amarme? No lo sabía, pero de alguna manera las cosas más raras y dolorosas pasan cuando uno no está preparado para ellas. ¿Como yo había sido tan interior mente fuerte para aceptarlo? Tampoco lo sabía. Yo misma era una caja llena de secretos y yo misma no me conocía lo suficiente como para saber cómo y que responder ante una situación similar. ¿Pero quién se lo iba a imaginar? Tal vez nadie, porque él, mi gran amor se me había escabullido de las manos tan fácilmente después de ser el primero en decirme que me amaba.

Solté un sollozo ahogado cuando ya mis ojos me dolían y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir en cantidades sin poder contenerse más.

Empecé a recordar casi con resignación como los sueños y todas mis expectativas quedaron tiradas en lo más profundo de los vacios en mi corazón oscurecido cuando ese día en Hogwards no me reconoció mas como su amor.

_¡Flash-Blash!_

_Iba sentada en el tren de hogwards, en mi vagón solitario donde siempre solía ponerme desde hacían dos años, cuando no me comenzaron a gustar los temas de conversación de mis primos: ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas... y ¡Chicas!, ¡Mini faldas! ¡Piernas! y ¡Curvas!. y yo como máxima feminista me daba asco oír sus conversaciones vulgares en las que comúnmente solo hacían que las mujeres quedaran como basura. Chicas sin reglamento y aquellas malas opciones por donde escoger. Luego dure casi año en el vagón en el que iban Roxanne, Victorie, Molly y sus amigas. Pero al final tampoco me gustaron sus temas de conversación sobre ¡chicos!, ¡chicos! y sin dejar de hablar de chicos. Y me daba una tristeza enorme recordar plácidamente como todos en un mismo vagón hablábamos de magia, y estudiábamos juntos, nos debatíamos y conversábamos alegremente sobre la familia. Pero eso solo fue hasta que cumplimos 13 años, de ahí nos comenzamos a volver locos por el sexo opuesto, todos, menos yo. Bueno, aunque yo un poco, porque por mi parte y aunque no lo hablaba con nadie más que con mi propia conciencia, estaba loca por Scorpius Malfoy. Luego me pase a un vagón sola, donde de vez en cuando llegaba Lily a visitarme, pero ahora que tenía a su novio bien encariñado no lo hacía y prefería quedarse besando con él en el vagón de al lado. _

_Aun seguía esperando a Scorpius, el me había prometido que vendría en cuanto pudiera a mi vagón y para lo rápido y astuto que era el para encontrar la ocasión necesitada se estaba demorando demasiado, ya deseaba ver su rostro perfecto en frente de mi, aquellos labios dulces colmando los míos y el tacto de su pelo enrolladlo en los dedos de mis pequeñas manos. No podía habérsele olvidado, no, aunque no fuese costumbre. _

_Respecto al tema del que habíamos estado conversando él y yo los últimos días antes de partir a nuestras casas no lo había podido tratar con mis padres, era como si ellos mismo trataran de esquivarme cada vez que trataba de decirles lo que me estaba sucediendo, casi nunca teníamos tiempo para estar a solas, como eran vacaciones, la abuela Molly insistió en que todos sus nietos e hijos se quedaran en su casa y así compartir en familia, por esa razón mis primos y mi hermano estuvieron en casa amontonados con migo, las chicas no me dejaban un instante a solas y los chicos de vez en cuando aprovechaban para hacerme retarlos en un buen partido de quidditch entre todos. Y cuando mis padres y yo teníamos un mínimo espacio juntos y a solas al momento en que iba a decirles la verdad llegaban los otros, era como si el mismo destino intentara que ellos no se enteraran, y bueno tampoco podía reunirlos a todos y decirles de mi problema, no, eso tampoco estaría bien, seguro que haciéndolo de ese modo lo único que conseguiría es que me odiaran más de lo que ya me iban a odiar después de que lo supieran. Y tampoco es que no me haya gustado la idea de no decirles nada, pero al volver a Hogwards sabiendo que me había salvado de su odio por unos meses más me sentí un poco más tranquila, estaba feliz y triste a la vez, triste porque les seguiría mintiendo por más tiempo y se haría mas difícil y feliz porque tendría mas tiempo junto a Scorpius, más tiempo sin que nadie supiera y más tiempo para ser felices sin saber que fuera de nuestra mágica burbuja de amor todos sufren por ello, sus padres y los míos. Su familia y la mía. Pero aun no sabia que hariamos si el ya se lo habia contado a la suya. _

_Una enorme desesperación me invadió de pronto, y no pude esperar más para salir corriendo de mi vagón cuando el tren paro en la tercera y última parada antes de llegar a Hogwards, ya a lo lejos se podían admirar las copas de los arboles que hay a su alrededor. Busque a Scorpius por cada espacio contentible en el tren, desde los vagones principales hasta los puestos vacios de atrás, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Cuando ya derrotada me disponía a regresar a mi vagón, vi a su grupo de amigos: "los sangre limpia", me extraño verlo sentado conformando aquello también, porque ahora ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, mas pasaba viendo que hacía o que no hacía. Lo vi perfecto, hermoso, el. Sentado en el extenso vagón sin fin, observando y escuchando lo que decían sus amigos en silencio, mientras que todos los demás opinaban hasta por los ojos. _

_De un momento a otro, casi como si yo lo fuese pedido a gritos, aunque si lo estaba haciendo interiormente, nuestras miradas se encontraron, la mía enamorada y la de el todo lo contrario, dura, a la defensiva, por los primeros segundos percibí la sorpresa, la ansiedad, casi tan igual a la mía, volver a sumergirme en ese mar azul de sus ojos era una de las cosas que más amaba hacer, así que me le quede mirando embobada como siempre lo había hecho, hasta que el hiriéndome en lo más profundo, dejo segados mis ojos cuando el azul grisoso de sus pupilas apartaron la mirada de mi con desprecio. El mismo desprecio que siempre tuvo al verme antes de conocerme. Y ni siquiera me había sonreído como siempre, ahora su expresión era diferente, dura, ese no era mi Scorpius, no al menos el que había conocido últimamente._

_Volví a mi vagón hecha trisas, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero guarde las esperanzas y todas las ganas que tenia de besarlo, abrazarlo y quererlo para cuando bajáramos en la propia estación del colegio. _

_Duraron dos horas para que llegara hasta la estación, me baje rápidamente y busque a mi novio con la mirada, hasta que lo encontré caminando integrado y al mismo tiempo desintegrado del grupo, pensante, distante. Seguro que también se preguntaba donde esta yo. Corrí hasta él y cuando estuve a su alcance, como estaba de espaldas le cogí un hombro y se voltee hacia la derecha, quedo al frente mío, como lo había soñado, pero sus ojos aun seguían distantes, duros, nada de los que siempre hubo en ellos. Estaba que echaba corazoncitos por los ojos, me alce un poquito para abrazarlo, pero él me esquivo, pensé que había sido de broma como siempre lo había hecho pero solo descubrí que no jugaba cuando me puse de puntitas e intente robarle un beso, pero volvió a esquivarme con brusquedad. _

_-¡¿Qué haces?!-Me pregunto con vos áspera, manteniéndose lo mas al margen posible. _

_-¿Qué haces tú Scrapies? -Le pregunte atónita. -¿Por qué me esquivas? ¿Es que acaso ahora tienes alguna gripe contagiosa o que cosa que no me puedas darme un simple beso? -Salió de pronto algo inesperado. Estaba comenzando a salirme de mis casillas, la cosa que más odiaba en el mundo era que Scorpius no me correspondiera un beso. -Estas rarísimo. _

_El rodo los ojos y sin contestarme nada se volteo y se escabullo entre la gente que salía de los vagones._

_Fruncí el seño mientras lo veía desaparecer._

_---_

_Desde que había llegado a Hogwards no había dejado de pensar un solo momento en lo que había sucedido entre Scorpius y yo en la mañana. Aunque no era gran cosa para considerarla una pelea oficial se parecía mucho. Había sido nuestra primera pelea en todo el tiempo que fuimos novios. ¿Por que había pasado esto? Y ni siquiera él me había dado una explicación contundente por la que se portaba de esa manera. ¿O era yo la que estaba mal? La histérica y sacada que me había puesto como una patética ante él. Decidí que era esa la opción, ya que era incapaz de pensar que Scorpius fuera sido capaz de hacerme esto sin una explicación, aunque él sabía perfectamente que lo que más odiaba era que se pusiera casto con migo y no quisiera consentirme con sus besos._

_Me dirigí rápidamente hasta la habitación de chicos, los pasillos estaban solos ya que la mayoría de la gente permanecía durmiendo en sus camas, por el largo y cansado viaje de casa hasta acá. Cuando llegue al cuarto de los chicos descubrí que estaba solo también, seguro que la mayoría de los chicos no habían llegado todavía o estaban desembarcando abajo en los trenes que venían de otras partes. En el que yo me vine había sido el primero en desembarcar. _

_Lentamente me escabullí en la habitación colmada de camas bacías y arregladas, y solo hasta el final de ella estaba la cama de mi amado y el estaba en ella. ¿Llorando? Estaba sentado en ella, tenía las rodillas flexionadas, y tenía sus dos blancas manos sujetadas en el rostro. _

_Por un momento pensé que había sido todo por mi culpa, porque yo le había gritado de aquella manera en la parada. Me acerque a él sumisa y de repente me arrodille al pie de la cama para estar al alcance de su cabeza. El sollozo un momento y luego dijo algo con vos brusca:_

_-Te dije que me dejaras en paz, Dann. _

_Dann era uno de los de su grupo de sangre limpias, me imagino yo su mejor amigo._

_Suspire y le acaricie el cabello con la punta de los dedos._

_-No soy Dann, Scorp. -Susurre. -Soy yo, Rose... _

_De inmediato saco el rostro de sus manos y me miro sorprendido. _

_-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -Regreso nuevamente ese tono áspero en la vos. -¡Vete!_

_Nuevamente sentí una pulsada de remordimiento en el corazón._

_-No mi amor. Perdóname. -Le dije mientras ponía las palmas de las manos al rededor de sus mejillas. - Yo no quería decirte..._

_-Sal de aquí, Rose. -Me exigió mientras retiraba mis manos de su rostro. -¡No quiero verte!_

_-¿Q-que demonios... Que pasa aquí, Scorpius? -Le exigí saber sin querer alejarme de allí. -¿Acaso me perdí de algo en estos tres meses?_

_El retiro su mirada azul de la mía y se paró de la cama dejándome sola arrodillada ante nada._

_-¡Sal de aquí o llamo a Mcgonag...! -Empezó a decirme, pero yo me pare primero e inconscientemente me lance sobre él para plantarle un beso. _

_El se resistió por una mini sima de segundo pero luego sus labios ya no fueron tensos y se movieron dulcemente sobre los míos. No sé qué cosa se me paso por la cabeza en ese momento pero quise disfrutar aquel beso con toda el alma, moví mis labios con pasión y desesperación, como si fuera la última vez que lo fuese a besar en la vida. Por un momento mis piernas fallaron y el y yo nos caímos en la cama, el abajo y yo sobre él. Pensé que iba a dejar de besarme, pero no lo hiso, a lo contrario sujeto mi cara con sus manos para profundizar mas el beso y yo simplemente me deleite tomando dos mechones de su rubio y suave pelo entre mis manos. Nos besamos mucho, nos besamos como nunca. _

_Ya estaba a empezando a creer que había ganado la batalla y que me había perdonado, cuando sus labios volvieron a ser duros como piedra y se despegaron de los míos bruscamente. _

_Nos miramos por un tiempo eterno. Su mirada era neutra. Ni odio, ni desprecio, ni amor, ni sorpresa. Nada solamente eso. Luego se noto algo de dolor en su mirada mientras trataba de zafarse de mí y volver a sentarse en la cama. Hice hasta lo imposible por mantenerme abrazada a él, pero él fue más fuerte que yo y me quito de enzima fácilmente. _

_-¿Me has perdonado ya? -Le pregunte cuando estuvimos los dos sentados sobre la cama. Mi vos fue suave y dudosa, tenía miedo de volver a hablarle fuerte y que volvieran los conflictos._

_El suspiro resignado mientras se fijaba en las baldosas del piso. _

_Sus palabras fueron totalmente comprensibles cuando volvió a verme y me hablo despacio:_

_-Vete de aquí, Weasley. _

_¿...Weasley...? Me habia dicho ¿Weasley? El nunca me habia dicho Weasley desde que comenzamos a ser más que unos simples conocidos y vistos. El me decía "Rose". Solo me decía Weasley cuando estaba de verdad volviéndose nuevamente indiferente._

_-¿Por qué me dices Weasley? -Lo interrogue sin dejar aquel tono pacifico. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué quieres que... que me valla?_

_De pronto y sin darme cuenta unas pequeñas lágrimas estaba cayendo de mis mejillas. Scorpius se aterrorizo y se acerco mas a mí, alzo una de sus manos y limpio mis lagrimas con la punta de los dedos. _

_-No, no llores así. -Su vos fue diferente, de un momento a otro su vos era casi tan pacifica como la mía. -Me mata verte llorar._

_Solloce con vos alta y no resistí mas, le rodie el cuerpo con los brazos, abrazándolo como nunca lo habia hecho. _

_-Perdóname si te trate mal esta mañana, mi vida. -Le suplique sin dejar de apretarme contra su pecho. -Pero es que fueron tres meses. Tres meses sin ti son como un infierno, te lo juro. Necesitaba besarte, abrazarte, quererte, amarte... yo... ah! necesitaba de ti mi amor... y-y t-tu me rechazaste y yo me partí por dentro, enserio, pero no te quise herir mi amor, perdóname por favor... te lo suplico, Scorpius. No seas así con migo, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... no sabes cuanto..._

_-Ya déjalo, Rose. -Me interrumpió. _

_Se zafó de mi abrazo fácilmente y yo esta vez no me resistí. _

_-Yo no estoy así por eso. -Me dijo. _

_Lo mire confusa. _

_-¿Qué? ¿No es por eso? ¿Entonces, porque estas así?_

_El cerró los ojos y se mantuvo así por casi un minuto, luego los abrió y tomo aire instintivamente antes de hablar:_

_-Por que ya no te amo, Rose. _

_Y partirme el corazón._

_Mis sollozos cesaron y deje de llorar para comenzar a destruirme lentamente por dentro. _

_-¿Ya-ya no me amas? -Tartamudee, aunque sabía la respuesta._

_Era casi increíble. Aunque yo nunca me trague el cuento de que Scorpius estaba en verdad enamorado de mi. Siempre supe que habia sido un sueño, un sueño hermoso, tan hermoso que parecía real, pero no lo era, y ahora mismo acababa de despertar. Despertar para que se convirtiera en mi peor pesadilla._

_El asistió y un pedazo grande mi corazón se partió en dos para caer a algún lugar desolado de mi cuerpo. _

_Ya casi no podía oír los latidos de mi corazón, solo y simplemente una vocecita en mi subconsciente me repetía una y otra vez sus palabras, la realidad: "Ya no te ama", "Ya no te ama"._

_Apoye las dos manos sobre la cama y me incline hacia delante para pararme de ella, pero la perfecta mano de Scorpius me retuvo._

_-¿Estás bien? -Se preocupo. O eso aparentaba._

_No dije nada y me pare de la cama sin que el hiciera nada por detenerme._

_Atravesé la habitación a paso rápido, con la mirada inconsciente.. _

_No quería que él me viera llorar, no después de saber que ya no me amaba._

_Debía ser indiferente, fría. Tan fría como él lo habia sido ese día con migo._

_Y aunque debía fingir que ya no me importaba, no resistí la tentación de voltear a mirarlo por última vez antes de salir y no volver más a aquella habitación._

_El me miraba normal, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si se hubiera borrado de su mente todos aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos. Como si ya no le doliera, como si hace unos minutos no me hubiera besado como nunca lo habia hecho. Sin duda, ahora entendía, aquel beso si fue el último, el de despedida, el que nunca ni el aunque ya no sintiera el mínimo sentimiento por mi más que la lastima y la culpa nunca olvidaría y el que yo tampoco._

_-Adiós, Scorpius. -Murmure tan bajo que dude unos momentos en creer que si me habia escuchado._

_-Entiende, Rose. -Me dijo. -No quiero herirte más. _

_-No lo harás. -Conteste antes de sucumbir en mi propia desgracia y salir corriendo como una cobarde avergonzada de la vida. _

_Huir para no volver mas... huir para que el no me viera llorar._

_¡Fin -Flash Blash!_

Aun no creía como en solo tres meses de distancia podía perderse un amor comparado con ese.

Un amor puro, puro amor.

Un amor que parecía eterno, pero al final no fue más que simples ilusiones, sueños, esperanzas que nunca pasaron de ser eso. Esperanzas.

Esperanzas de amar, de encontrar, de desear, de querer...

Esa esperanza se habia escapado completamente de mis manos, ya no tenia y creía no volver a tenerla jamás.

Y, aun, pasadas las semanas, los días, las horas, los minutos, los segundos... aun pasado el tiempo me seguía odiando, por que mi corazón aun no dejaba de latir, latir en aquella dirección, latir sobre ese rubio bello que descansaba en su cuarto, que escuchaba música, que reía con sus amigos, que salía con cuantas chicas se le atravesaran por el frente, por que ahora era libre, libre como también yo lo era, pero a diferencia, el era feliz y yo... y yo moría de la tristeza.

Definitivamente me fuera gustado quedarme en el cielo, donde todo era magnifico, donde solo reinaba la dicha, y aunque llena de embustes no estuviera en estas condiciones tan desfavorables. Y no estar en semejante lugar tan horrible.

Por que estaba muerta, por que mi corazón aun latía, pero distante, separado del cuerpo. Separado del alma. El alma se habia marchado, y se habia puesto a deambular por allí, sin rumbo fijo, por que sin su amor yo no era nada, nada valía, nada costaba, nada quedaba... nada, absolutamente nada, sin su amor.

El único lugar donde nunca querría ir: _El infierno_. Cualquier lugar lo era, donde no estuviera el.

Continuara...

Triste ¿no? Ow, que lastima por Rose. Tan lindos que se veían juntos ¿a que si?!

Bueno, dejen Reviews... Coméntenme. ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Demasiado dramático? ¿Demasiado triste? ¿Muy poco triste? ¿Muy cursi?... Bien ustedes juzguen.

Hasta el próximo capitulo. Chaus!

_Luna D' Nieve. _


	11. La cazadora de novios

**_ENAMORADA DEL ENEMIGO_**

**_

* * *

_**

Aquí, el decimo capitulo de Enamorada del enemigo. Ahí! Para nuestra desdicha en este capítulo aun siguen separados, y creo que esto se va a ser un poquito largo, unos dos o tres capítulos mas... Por otra parte, quiero dar gracias por su espera en cada capítulo y por sus significativos comentarios, no me dejen por favor, necesito mucho de esto para seguir con la historia adelante. Bien, no les sigo tomando tiempo y los dejo leer en paz. Nos vemos abajo!...

**CAPITULO 10: "La cazadora de novios".**

_"Siempre hay una que otra viendo por donde y a quien cazar"._

Era otro aburrido día en Hogwarts. Normal. Clásico. Como siempre.

Como habían sido los días antes de que desafortunadamente me pusieran de pareja con Scorpius Malfoy en el trabajo de la historia del colegio.

Y como habrían tenido que ser todos los días, siempre.

Camine por los turbulentos pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de la primera clase del día: Herbiolgia. Y sin duda una de mis preferidas.

El día se veía muy bonito detrás de las cortinas de la gran ventana que daba vista a los bosques de Hogwarts.

Llegue hasta mi puesto, el salón estaba prácticamente vacío y como siempre, llegue temprano y sin retraso a la clase, algo heredado de mi madre.

Ya no me dolía casi el corazón, se había recompuesto de aquella flecha que lo había atravesado. Parecía que sería una herida inmortal, pero al final de cuentas termino siendo curable. Ya me había olvidado de Scorpius Malfoy, o bueno, lo suficiente para no llorar todas las noches como lo había hecho las primeras semanas. Ahora solo quedaban simples recuerdos, y como siempre procuraba no recordar. Ya no estaba tan destrozada, ya sus recuerdos no me atosigaban a donde fuera, ya no me impresionaba tanto como antes, ya no lo amaba... o eso era lo que pensaba. Me había resignado a la verdad y continúe siendo la misma Rose Weasley, de temperamento fuerte y amistosa con sus amigas y amigos, la misma que había sido antes de estar con él.

El salón se lleno más lento que de costumbre y el profesor Neville se demoro en llegar.

Cuando lo hiso corrió como un rayo hasta su pupitre, rebusco unos papeles y luego se paro enfrente de toda la clase.

-Bueno alumnos. -Se aclaro la garganta y continúo. -Quiero contarles que hay una nueva alumna en nuestra clase de herbiologia, trasladada directamente de nuestra institución hermana en U.S, Cathy Polfe.

Entonces de algún rincón oculto en el salón salió una chica de cabellos castaño claro y ojos miel, delgada y bastante alta. Se detuvo al lado del profesor y sonrió levemente a la clase. Todos aplaudimos como se debía.

-¿Puede contarnos algo sobre usted, señorita Polfe? - Interrogo el profesor.

-Claro. -Contesto amablemente y se volvió a ver a nuestra dirección. -Mi nombre completo es Catherin Polfe Hargen, vengo como alumna de traslado del instituto de magia y hechicería en Estados Unidos, tengo 16 años y actualmente curso sexto año como todos ustedes ¿no?

La mayoría asistieron y volvieron a aplaudir. Sin embargo esta vez no aplaudí, porque me la quede viendo fijamente, su mirada y sonrisa astuta y suspicaz me dio mala espina, sin embargo deje el tema atrás y continúe la clase normalmente.

---

La segunda y tercera hora también fueron normales, pero me sentí mal cuando mire mi horario y encontré que en la cuarta hora tocaba la famosa materia:_ Pociones_. También una de mis favoritas, antes, ahora, ahora no se que era pero la favorita no, la detestaba, y sabia perfectamente porque lo hacía. Simple respuesta. Porque en ella también se encontraba mi ex, a un solo puesto de distancia. Aunque creía que las cosas volvían a ser normales como eran antes de involucrarme con Scorpius, algo muy dentro de mi me decía que las cosas no volvían a ser totalmente tal y como siempre lo fueron, antes, cuando no conocía a Scorpius estaba enamorada de él, me sorprendía la belleza que el simplemente esparcía con una mirada, ahora no lo amaba, ahora más bien le tenía un rencor muy parecido al odio.

Cuando entre al salón el ya había entrado, estaba conversando con un chico a unos dos puestos delante de mí, puse los libros sobre el pupitre y sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada me senté en mi puesto, solo veía su silueta blanca delante de mí, luego ya no estaba, luego estaba escondida detrás de mi, y bueno, eso también me quitaba un peso enorme de enzima, el peso de estar viéndolo una hora entera tal vez me pusiera confusa, tal vez ni siquiera así resistiría la ley del mudo, del sordo y del ciego.

Me sorprendí mucho cuando vi nuevamente a Cathy Polfe entrar a la clase, ahora no solo compartíamos la clase de herbiologia sino también la de pociones. El único puesto que había desocupado era el que estaba a mi lado porque Maddi había amanecido enferma, así que después de presentarse normalmente como en la clase del profesor Neville, se sentó a mi derecha y permaneció en silencio, algo que agradecí para poder disminuir la tención del ambiente y entender la clase con facilidad.

Cuando el profesor estaba haciendo las demostraciones en la gran olla de color ceniza, Polfe se inclino hacia mi lado de la mesa y rompió el acogedor silencio:

-Tú...? Hm…

-Rose, Rose Weasley. -Le dije. Sospechando que no recordaba mi nombre o no lo sabía.

-O, si, bueno, tu, Rose. -Susurro despacio para que el profesor no notara que estabamos cuchicheando. -¿Podrías explicarme más tarde el tercer paso?. Es que no lo e comprendido mucho.

-Claro. -Asentí amablemente.

Cuando el profesor dejo de explicar y nos puso a practicar los pasos de la poción, le explique todo lo que ella no entendía, le puse unos ejercicios después para saber si había entendido y al parecer lo entendió prácticamente todo.

-Oh. Es bien fácil. Gracias por explicarme, Rose. -Me agradeció. -Yo sabía que tú eras una de las chicas inteligentes.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, se te ve en la cara. -Me aseguro. -Yo reconozco las personalidades de las personas fácilmente.

-Ah... Oye, ¿tienes una pluma que me prestes? -Descubrí que había dejado mi pluma en la habitación.

-Hm... -Cathy miro su pupitre vacio y luego se volvió a verme nuevamente. -Nada. Creo que lo deje en mi cama olvidado.

-Oh, qué mal. -Murmure.

-Eh, Rose... ¿Por qué no le preguntas al chico de atrás? Tal vez tenga alguna que te pueda prestar. -Me aconsejo.

-No, no creo que sea prudente... -Empecé, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra la peli castaña ya estaba inclinada hacia el puesto de atrás.

Ella se volteo normalmente pero cuando lo hiso se quedo atónita mirando a Scorpius y solo un momento después hablo coquetamente:

-Em., chico ¿Tienes una pluma que me puedas prestar? -Pregunto.

-Sí. -Contesto Scorpius y le tendió la pluma que hace unos momentos estuvo en su pupitre.-Y... mi nombre es Scorpius.

-Jajá, si bueno, Scorpius, Gracias. -Le dijo Cathy mientras le sonreirá con picardía.

El también le sonrió y se quedaron así durante unos momentos.

Fruncí el ceño enojada ante la situación, ni siquiera sabía por que... pero cuando se sonrieron con tanta confianza sentí una ira enorme, tanta que me voltee al frente y fingí ignorar la escena de química entre ellos que ocurría a mis espaldas.

-Mira aquí esta. -Me dijo Cathy mientras me entregaba la pluma.

-Hm, Gracias. Pero no te fueras molestado en pedirle la pluma a un desconocido. -Masculli entre dientes.

-No hay de que... -Empezó, pero luego se inclino hacia mí y susurro algo. -Además, el tal Scorpius está muy guapo. Que digo, demasiado guapo.

La furia se me subió mas. No aceptaría que nadie hablara de esa manera de Scorpius, y mucho menos una nueva que no lo conoce lo suficiente.

-Ni tanto. Es muy guapo pero muy egocéntrico. -Quise quitarle a Scorpius del mapa. Hablaba tan bien de el que no me extrañaba que terminara enamorándose de mi ex.

-¿Egocéntrico?. Yo pienso que es muy amable. -Me comento. –Fíjate que me ha prestado la pluma.

-No te fíes.

Ella me miro como sin entender nada y yo no quise ser quien se las aclararía.

No pronuncie más palabras hasta que se termino la clase y salí volada de aquel lugar.

---

Ya estaba terminando las últimas actividades. Tenía la mesa abarrotada de libros. Gordos, Flacos, Pequeños, Grandes, Pesados, Ligeros..., de historia, de Herbiologia, de Magia, de Hogwarts. Hasta parecía que me fuera llevado una edición de cada libro de la biblioteca a la mesa por la cantidad de libros que ahí se encontraban.

Movía la pluma con una rapidez sorprendente, no muy característica de mi, ya que para ser sincera prefería hacer las cosas con calma y no equivocarme en nada, que hacer las cosas a el paso rápido y terminan reprobando la materia. Pero en momentos como esos, parecía que se me nublaba la mente, no entendía, no racionaba.

En aquellos momentos cuando cierto rubio se encontraba a unas cuantas mesas de distancia también haciendo sus deberes, prefería salir corriendo antes de que por casualidad nuestras miradas se encontraran y tuviera que soportar la tención que emanaba cada una de ellas. Esa indiferencia que me caía tan mal de su parte, y esa misma que odiaba de mi. Habían veces que me daban unas ganas terribles de dejar todo atrás, de dejar el maldito orgullo a un lado y hacer lo que por mi corazón latía..., pero era duro, despiadado, el orgullo era más fuerte y me sumergía en el de tal manera que no podía hacer nada. Por algo era Weasley y tenía que seguir evidenciado que igual me daba. Aunque al fin y al cabo siempre me importaba.

Estaba a unos cuantos renglones de terminar el informe cuando Maddi apareció de la nada a mi lado izquierdo, parecía concentrada en lo que yo hacía más que resignada por el hecho de que había pasado horas en la biblioteca y aun no terminaba con mis deberes.

-Rose, te has vuelto a instalar en la biblioteca. -Comento mientras se hacia un lado entre las sillas y el montón de libros. -Si quieres te traigo las cobijas y los cojines... ve que esta noche va a hacer mucho frio aquí. ¿o prefieres dormir al aire libre?

-Calla Maddi -Le aconseje sin dejar de escribir garabatos en los pergaminos. Era tanta la urgía por salir de inmediato de aquel lugar que la letra ya no me quedaba perfecta y más bien parecía que hacia borrones en el papel. -Trato de terminar lo más rápido posible.

Maddi me miro sin entender, pero luego alzo la vista por encima de mi cabeza y note como en sus ojos comprendía lo que pasaba.

-Hm, ya entiendo. -Hablo en vos baja cuando volvió su mirada nuevamente a mí. -Pero no puedes huirle todo el tiempo, Rose. Va a ver momentos en los que ya no valdrá la pena huir de la realidad.

Fruncí el ceño asombrada y levante los ojos para verle el rostro a mi amiga, y asegurarme que en verdad era ella y no una ilusión de mi trastornada cabeza.

-¿Eres tu Maddi o me estoy volviendo loca? -Dije.

-Soy yo Rose, y aquí no hay nadie loca. -Contesto. -Se que suena un poco raro de mi parte pero... tampoco soy tan hueca como parece. Hay veces que pienso, ¿sabes?.

Asentí y me volví a concentrar nuevamente en el pergamino.

-Y por si no sabias, no estoy así de apurada por el simple y detestante hecho de que Malfoy también este aquí. Tengo cosas más importantes e interesantes que hacer que preocuparme por lo que haga o deje de hacer ese rubio. -Mentí como mejor pude, sin apartar la vista de mis apuntes. -La razón por la que estoy así es porque tengo clase ahora y si no termino esto rápido me pondrán falta y le bajaran puntos a nuestra casa.

Note como repentinamente Maddi clavaba la vista nuevamente a la dirección en la que había estado observando hacia algunos instantes, luego se escucho el chirrido de una silla al despegarse de la mesa como alguien que la aparta para instalarse en ella y mire con el rabillo del ojo como una castaña saludaba y se sentaba al lado de Scorpius, pero no pude distinguir quién era la chica.

Me voltee a ver a nuevamente a Maddi a quien casi se le salían los ojos de las orbitas y pregunte disimuladamente y en vos más baja de lo normal:

-¿Quién es?

Bajo la vista hasta mi rostro como dándose cuenta de que no entendía nada.

-¿No y que tenias mejores cosas que hacer que husmear la vida de Malfoy?-Insinuó.

-¡Oh, vamos, Maddi! ¡Sabes que no me interesa lo que haga el muy idiota!-Conteste inmediatamente, para que no se diera cuenta que efectivamente si me interesaba saber quien se estaba acercando a él. -¡Solo quiero saber quién es la muy ingenua que se le está juntando!

-Cathy... Cathy Polfe. -Contesto aun con el rostro masacrado de la sorpresa.

-Eso estaba más que claro. -Le dije en un suspiro. -Yo sabía mejor que nadie que esa tipa iba a terminar a tirándole onda a Scorpius... pero ese es un imbécil, seguro que la trata igual de a mí. Con la misma indiferencia.

Maddi trago saliva sin dejar de mirar a la mesa que estaba a mis espaldas, me preocupe cuando su rostro se puso aun más pálido que las hojas de los pergaminos en los que escribía.

-Yo que tu no creería eso. -Reprimió con un hilo de vos.

Me voltee nuevamente repentinamente intrigada por la reacción de Maddi. Era raro ya que ella era la que menos se interesaba por lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer nuestros compañeros, aunque no creería que Scorpius fuera siquiera su compañero.

Mis ojos buscaron la silueta del rubio y la castaña y después de eso se detuvieron abiertos como platos.

Se besaban.

Se besaban como tal vez Scorpius nunca me beso a mi o besos iguales a los que me daba, tal vez aun mejores.

El la tenía tomada del rostro con sus dos perfectas manos y movía sus labios en torno a los de la chica. Cathy tenía los brazos al rededor de su cuello y a su lado no dejaba de suspirar. Pero claro, ¿quién no suspiraba con semejante rubio comiéndole la boca?. Nadie, me imaginaba yo. De repente recordé el sabor de los besos de Scorpius, la dulzura como sus suaves labios poseían los míos. Recordé algo simple, algo real pero que no era capaz de reconocer por mí misma. Recordé que lo amaba. Que lo amaba con todo el alma y más que eso.

De repente de mis ojos salieron unas gruesas lágrimas que aterrizaron en el papel arruinando los pergaminos y haciendo que la tinta se les corriera un poco.

-¡Mierda! -Gruñí cuando me di cuenta que ya estaba comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?. Ya creía que volvía a ser la monótona Rose Weasley de siempre, pero en esos momentos me di cuenta de que todo era una vil mentira que producía mi cabeza. Eso era lo que yo quería pensar, lo que yo me quería creer, lo que yo me quería tragar. Pero que falsa podía ser, amaba a Scorpius Malfoy con la vida y eso nunca dejaría de ser así, aunque hiciera hasta lo imposible porque fuera de otra manera.

Maddi se acerco mas a mí y me tendió un pañuelo que saco de su bolso.

-Gracias. -Solloce.

Me limpie las lágrimas y suspire una y otra vez mientras trataba de relajarme.

No volví a ver la escena que me masacraba los ojos.

Maddi entendió que en aquellos momentos tenía unas interminables ganas de salir corriendo de aquel lugar y no volver a sufrir más.

-¿Quieres irte de aquí? -Pregunto.

Asentí y me incline a su lado en la mesa para apoyarme en ella mientras trataba de pararme de mi puesto. Ella me ayudo a ponerme de pie y a colocar los libros nuevamente de donde los había cogido. Al final cuando solo quedaban los pergaminos los metí en mi mochila y camine sujeta de su mano para no desmoronarme cuando pasase por el lado de mis hirientes lo cuales ahora hablaban más que animados.

Pase indiferente como siempre, pero no soporte la tentación de volver a mirar hacia atrás por debajo de las pestañas y notar cómo se hablaban de cerquita y me quitaban las pocas ganas que aun tenia de seguir viviendo.

De un momento a otro Scorpius se dio cuenta de que los veía, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y aparte de la vista inmediatamente.

-_Maldita cazadora de novios. -_Gruñí para mis adentros mientras llegaba a mi habitación tranquila sujeta de mi mejor amiga.

Continuara...

¿Y qué tal les pareció?!... ahh! Incluí en la historia otra estudiante nueva, desconocida en los personajes verdaderos de la historia original, (Cathy Polfe) es solo otra chica producto de mi imaginación, y claro va a influir mucho en los celos que se van a comenzar a dar Scorpius y Rose de ahora en adelante. Me imagino yo que todavía deben tener la duda de que está sucediendo ¿Por qué el nuevo comportamiento de Scorpius? De acuerdo, eso no se los pude aclarar en este capítulo, tal vez en el otro tampoco, pero si se que con el pasar de los capítulos se irán aclarando todas las dudas que tengan.

Bien. ¿Reviews? Creo que me harían muy bien.

Nos vemos y hasta el próximo capitulo.

_Luna d'Nieve_


	12. ¡No estoy celosa!

**_ENAMORADA DEL ENEMIGO_**

**_

* * *

_**

Otro capítulo más, para ustedes.

Un montón de gracias por los reviews, enserio, me alegro mucho cuando los leo, y gracias por estar pendiente de la historia y apoyarme en ella.

Diluz: Si yo también odio a la nueva. No te preocupes que Rose es al principio medio llorona, jeje, pero desde este capítulo en adelante ya no va a llorar mas. Se va a restablecer y le va a dar de cambio con su misma moneda a Scorpius, como tú quieres. Y claro! Va a demostrar que es una Weasley. Bien, me alegra de que sigas el fic y te guste y espero que no dejes de comentarme. Besos. Cuídate.

MakiMalfoy: jajá, también estoy de acuerdo con tigo de que MANDEMOS A LA HOGUERA A LA MALDITA BRUJA ZORRA CAZADORA DE EX NOVIOS, jeje, también la detesto. Y si tampoco puedo creer lo que está haciendo Scorpius a Rose, ha, malo. Y eso que soy yo la que estoy haciendo el drama del fic...jajá, -si desde ahora en adelante comenzara la venganza, eso ni lo dudes, y si, se nota que estas furiosa, como yo. ¬¬! Jaja. Bueno. Besos. Cuídate y aquí tu esperada continuación.

Jjaacckkyy: -.-, si se que debes estar triste por lo de Rose y Scorpius, y no te preocupes que con el tiempo todo se aclara, solo espera y lee los capítulos pacientemente, luego tus dudas se irán aclarando ¿sí?, y sí, yo también creo que la nueva es medio regalada, pero así es el personaje de ella, regalada, zorrita, cazadora...jajá ¿me entiendes?. Bueno, gracias por el review, enserio. Besos. Cuídate.

Almendra Black: Me alegra que te haya gustado :), gracias por el comentario. Besos. Cuídate.

Acinorev_Potter: Ah, que bien por el WooW. Gracias. Por otra parte, No, no, no, ¿Cómo vas decir que tu idea es absurda?, ninguna idea que venga de las personas que leen y apoyan mi fic son malas. Y me parece hasta interesante, claro que le va a dar celos Acinorev, ese es el asunto y en este capítulo justo al final te vas a dar cuenta que Rose va a comenzar a ser otra y su plan prácticamente se trata de eso y otras cosas... Bueno! Primero que todo gracias por leer el fic y dejarme tu comentario, y segundo que todo gracias por la idea. Todos los comentarios o ideas de los lectores son muy importantes y los tomo en cuenta, gracias por aportarme la idea. Besos. Cuídate.

Bien, Creo que ya las dije a todas ¿no?, ahh ya no sigo hablando y les dejo leer. Espero que les guste. Nos vemos abajo.

**CAPITULO 11: "¡No estoy celosa!"**

_"Los celos son solo la manera trágica de demostrar el amor"._

Dicen que el tiempo cura todas las heridas pero parece que ese dicho no tiene efecto sobre mí.

Aun no podía asimilar el aquelarre de ira que se fundía en mi pecho como si una lanza lo atravesara por completo cuando veía pasar a aquella chica de cabellos castaños al frente mío tomada de la mano con aquel rubio que aunque mi mismo orgullo me impedía reconocerlo, mi subconsciente si sabía que nada mas lo que ya me imaginaba esta sucediendo nuevamente o tal vez nunca dejo de suceder en mi cabeza: Ese rubio cuyo nombre me era imposible decir algunas veces y otras me daban ganas de gritar sin remedios ni ataduras aun me movía, me movió y me seguiría moviendo el piso como el primer día.

Pero es que era tan difícil concentrarse cuando él estaba cerca. ¿Qué demonios tenía el muy infeliz que no tuvieran los demás chicos?

_Todo. _Susurro una vos masoquista en mi cabeza.

Además de una hermosura que sobre pasaba los límites de lo que debería ser legal, esa personalidad tan espontanea suya que me hacia estremecer de pies a cabeza,... esos ojitos suyos entre celeste y gris que miran de una manera tan profunda que te hacen llorar... esos ojitos suyos que por más que quisiera parar de ver no puedo, esos mismos ojos en los que alguna vez note la sinceridad de sus palabras cuando decía que me amaba, pero que ahora no tienen sentido, solo sirven como el más desechado recuerdo.

Era de mañana en Hogwarts. La mayoría de los estudiantes habían bajado ya a desayunar, y yo como de costumbre baje más temprano de lo normal y tuve que esperar demasiado a que por lo menos llegaran algunos de mis compañeros. Ya había bajado Emi y como era de esperarse seguro que Maddi aun estaba en la habitación mirándose en el espejo como una verdadera loca.

Mis manos se sujetaron fuerte de la madera de la mesa cuando por enfrente me paso una escena un tanto espantosa y desagradable para mi gusto, ahora no solo iban tomados de la mano como ya me había acostumbrado a verlos todo los días, hoy Scorpius la abrazaba por la cintura y ella casi no dejaba más de dos milímetros entre sus labios.

Suspire unas cuantas veces para tratar de relajarme y que ese nudo que sentía en la garganta se me aclarara de una vez por todas.

Maddi observo risueña y divertida como pocas veces estaba, mi intento fallido por disminuir mi propia ira.

-Yo creo que alguien aquí esta celosa... -Comento socarronamente.

Me voltee a verle lo más de indignada, me puse una mano el pecho y pregunte algo que ni yo misma me creí:

-¿Yo...?

-No, no, no. Yo, Rose. -Contesto con sarcasmo. -Creo que aquí no hay nadie más que yo que está a punto de hacer trizas la mesa.

Me fije en lo que ella había acabado de decir.

Mis dedos estaban casi aplastados contra la mesa y parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a hacer trisas, o mis dedos o la mesa.

Los afloje uno por uno más que frustrada, luego me concentre en el rostro de mi amiga que aun seguía con esa expresión que en ocasiones me parecía muy bonita y otras veces, veces como esta me parecía mas bien un insulto, un insulto que debería tener orden de encarcelación.

Si, en esos momentos prefería verla metida en Azkaban que riéndose de mis acciones y desgracias.

Por eso me imagine que aun seguía sosteniendo su afirmación.

-¡No estoy celosa! -Negué ácidamente.

Emi se encogió de hombros como rehusándose a terminar en discusión con migo, pero aun su rostro tenia aquella expresión divertida.

De repente Maddi apareció a nuestro lado y se sentó entre nosotras.

Aparte la vista de mis amigas y me concentre aun mas en la escena que se estaba dramatizando enfrente de mis ojos.

Casi con odio volví a aferrar mis manos a la mesa.

---

Escuche que alguien siseo algo a mis espaldas. Algo demasiado bajo como para poder escucharlo claramente, sin embargo ya me pude imaginar lo que estaban cuchicheando mis amigas mientras yo fingía "dormir". Fue algo muy parecido a:

_"A estado así por horas. Ya me comienzo a preocupar, Emi. Para mí que esta vez si le dio algo_".

Y después que Emi le contestaba_: "¿Que le va a dar, Maddi? Eso es pasajero. ¿Recuerdas la vez que Feiimer cortó con tigo? Muy mal que estabas que ni siquiera querías comer y ahora?... ahora te veo muy feliz y sonriente de la vida. Eso es pasajero, vas a ver". _

Suspire tratando de calmarme y no cometer una locura, apreté los ojos con fuerza tratando de dormirme, pero el murmullo seguía hay.

Seguían hablando de mis problemas como cotorras tan entrometidamente que parecían que fuesen los suyos.

Me rendí de una vez por todas, y grite tan fuerte que se callaron apenas tome aire para hablar:

-¿¡Podrían dejar de hablar de mis asuntos de una vez por todas!? ¡Parecen un par de chismosas! ¡Son mis malditos problemas, no los suyos! ¡¿Queda claro o se los repito?!.

Me imagine que no tendría que molestarme en volver a decirles lo mismo porque su silencio sirvió para contestarme más que cualquier estúpida palabra que hubieran preferido decir en esos momentos.

Volví en si ya demasiado tarde. El sol se estaba ocultando y mi estomago rugía como si no fuese comido en días... Me metí al baño a darme una ducha, me puse el uniforme y baje hasta el comedor. Todos los de nuestra casa estaban muy entretenidos conversando y cenando.

Divise a Maddi y Emi y camine hasta donde se habían sentado esta vez.

Tome asiento y me desparrame en la silla hasta el punto en que nadie pudiera dirigirme la palabra. No tenía ganas de conversar con nadie. Mucho menos con las entrometidas de mis amigas.

-¿Que te está sucediendo esta vez, Rose? -Maddi rompió el silencio que hasta esos momentos me había parecido de lo más cómodo. -Nunca te había visto así. ¿estás segura de que no ha pasado nada que ni Emi y yo no sepamos?.

Me limite a negar con la cabeza mientras apretaba los labios con fuerza para no decirle el típico: _¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!._

Maddi no me dijo mas nada y se lo agradecí interiormente.

Volvió la concentración a su comida mientras yo recordaba porque me había puesto aun peor de como normalmente estaba.

_¡Flash Black!_

_-¡Hey! ¡Tú, Rose! -Alguien me llamaba. Desde muy lejos o ahora demasiado cerca. Estaba tan sumida en mis propios pensamientos que no podía siquiera identificar de quien provenía aquella vos tan familiar, pero a la vez tan distante. -¡Para! ¡Weasley!_

_Me quede quieta en medio del pasillo sin voltear hacia atrás, esperando a que quien me llamaba llegara hasta donde mí y me dijera lo que me tenía que decir de una buena vez y al final pudiera caminar tranquila hasta mi habitación sin presiones de ningún tipo._

_Últimamente todo me importaba menos de lo que probablemente me podría haber importando en el pasado. _

_Suspire cuando una fragancia muy conocida me inundo la nariz, tan pero tan profundamente que me la estaba quemando toda por dentro, en esos momentos desee no haber parado nunca. _

_Intente seguir caminando, pero era imposible, quien me llamaba ya estaba justo detrás de mi._

_-¡Hola! -Saludo alegremente Cathy Polfe, mas fugas e hiperactiva de lo que la veía todos los días._

_Pero no estaba sola, a su lado, tomado de la mano estaba cierto rubio al cual prefería ignorar y no nombrarlo como se debería._

_-¡Y ahora que Cathy? -La invite a escupir cada una de las palabras que quisiera decirme en esos momentos. _

_-Bueno... no sé si ya lo sabías, es que yo y... -Empezó a decir lo que normalmente le escuchaba decir a las otras personas desde hacía semanas. _

_-Sí, ya lo sé. -Conteste amargamente. Interrumpiendo su discurso, titulado en todo Hogwarts como: "Scorpius Malfoy es MI NOVIO". _

_Cathy se quedo en silencio y a su lado permanecieron igual. _

_-¿Eso es todo? -Quise apurarme a zafarme de su escándalo de niñita encaprichada con su juguete nuevo. -¡¿Puedo irme?! Dime que si por favor..._

_-Sí, si. Es todo. Puedes irte. _

_-Bien! -Masculle casi con alegría y salí zafada de aquel lugar._

_---_

**_En clase de pociones, dos días después._**

_Estaba harta de la maldita clase. Quería zafarme de ese lugar como bien lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. Pero ahora era prácticamente imposible, el profesor de pociones estaba tomando notas definitivas para planilla y no me podía dejar poner un 0 por culpa de mi capricho tonto. _

_Me mordí los labios con fuerza mientras volvía a mirar al reloj de la pared. Por dios!!! Hoy estaba más lento que nunca. _

_Parecía que aquella pequeña manija roja se moviera cada pasada de siglo. _

_Apreté las manos fijas en la gran hoya en la que mesclaba una poción que nunca había escuchado y a la que me sospechaba que iba muy mal... porque no había podido atender a las explicaciones del profesor por estar concentrada en el estúpido reloj que para colmo parecía que marcaba tiempo de tortuga. _

_-Lo estás haciendo mal, Weasley. -¡Oh! Genial! Lo que me faltaba!... Ahora para completar de derramar el vaso, ya estaba haciendo lo posible por no aguantar la tortura de estar en grupo con Scorpius Malfoy y su noviecita por culpa del profesor y ahora Malfoy me decía que estaba haciendo mal las cosas._

_Me volví a verlo con los ojos que prácticamente irradiaban fuego. "¡¿Tu me vienes a hablar a mí de hacer mal las cosas?! ¡Tú que lo único que hiciste fue hacer mal las malditas cosas! ¡Idiota, ve a meterte tus palabras por donde te quepan!" Me dieron ganas de gritarle todo eso en la cara, pero mis labios se retuvieron de pronunciarlas de ese modo. Me atreví mejor a decir algo más "gentil":_

_-¡Déjame en paz, Malfoy! ¿Por qué mejor no vas a ver si tu noviecita no se ha desintegrado la mano con el asido? _

_Scorpius suspiro y volvió al lado de Cathy que no sabía siquiera que hacer con el asido. _

_-¡Ven creo que eso si lo entendí! -Resople mientras trataba de tomar el liquido acido que tenia la castaña en las manos. -Hay que mezclar este. -Señale un liquido azul que había en un embase de vidrio. -con este y luego los hongos. -señale el asido del que ya brotaban espumas._

_-No. -Me contradijo Scorpius. -La poción es el liquido rojo mas el azul y luego se combina con el acido. Después se colocan los hongos. _

_-¡Deja de contradecirme, Malfoy! -Le exigí mas exasperada de lo normal. _

_-Pero, Weasley yo solo trato... _

_-Agh! -Gruñí cuando sentí que me ardía la mano. Efectivamente, me había quemado parte de los dedos con el asido por estar peleando con el estúpido y orgulloso de Malfoy. -¡Ya viste?! ¡Por tu culpa ahora me queme los dedos!_

_-Te lo mereces. -Me dijo Cathy acercándose a donde estaba. -Déjame ver que te hiciste esta vez Weasley._

_Me tomo la mano para examinármela pero yo la retire de una jalón con brusquedad._

_-¡No me toques!_

_Ella me devolvió la mirada con cara de pocos amigos. Pero como siempre ni me inmute. _

_-¿Por qué me tratas así, Weasley? -Pregunto Cathy haciéndose la ofendida.-Antes que nos llevábamos tan bien..._

_-¡Eso era antes!-La corte. _

_Volví la mirada a la olla que ya no estaba en mis manos si no en las de Scorpius. _

_-¡Trae acá! -Trate de quitarle la olla de las manos, pero el esquivo mi ataque con agilidad y luego siguió batiendo con rapidez._

_-¡Ya déjalo, Weasley! ¡No asocies lo de la escuela con lo personal! -Espeto sin dejar de batir las pociones._

_-¡No estoy asociando nada! ¡Deja la fantasía y dame la olla! -Conteste con irritación._

_Sin querer, inconscientemente me abalance sobre él para tratar de quitarle el recipiente, pero él se hecho hacia atrás haciendo que el cuerpo se me fuera también para su dirección y si no me aferro lo suficiente de mis costados hubiéramos terminado besándonos, aunque eso fuera sido caluroso para los dos, fuera preferido mil beses estamparme contra los labios de Scorpius que quedar a dos a milésimos centímetros y con toda esa maldita tentación escundriniandome hasta el último de mis sentidos, al ver esos labios tan rosados y perfectos que provocaba comérselos completos. En esos momentos no deseaba otra cosa con tanta desesperación que solo inclinarme un poco más y que nuestros labios se encontraran por primera vez en mucho tiempo._

_-Toma tu olla. -Sentencio mientras se separaba de mí. Después de mucho tiempo de estar mirándonos de aquella manera tan poco usual. _

_Me tendió la olla y yo la tome de sopetón._

_Cathy nos miraba con los ojos expectantes y casi salidos de orbita, y es que claro la pobre chica me imagino que sufrió casi como yo lo hice cuando casi beso a Scorpius. _

_Nunca lo había vivido, y nunca me gustaría vivir que otra chica estuviera a punto de besarse con tu chico. Aunque fuera inconscientemente. Aunque debo decir que me gusto verla así, fácil venganza. _

-_¿Que pasa aquí? -No me había dado cuenta que mis gritos e insultos a Scorpius habían hecho que el profesor se diera cuenta de nuestra riña. Y lo que menos quería en esos momentos "Que un profesor interviniera en mis asuntos" se estaba volviendo una realidad. _

_El profesor estaba justo detrás de mí y me tuve que voltear para poder verle el rostro._

_ El miro a Cathy de primera._

_ -¿Que pasa señorita Polfe?_

_-No soy yo, profesor. -Se excuso. -Son ellos. -Y nos señalo con su dedo acusador._

_El profesor nos miro a Malfoy y a mí con mirada crítica. _

_Se me puso la piel de gallina cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos._

_-¡Señorita Weasley, Señor Malfoy... ¡Están castigados! -Aprobó._

_-¿¡Que!?-Chillamos los dos a la vez._

_-¡Efectivamente, ¡Pasaran toda la tarde terminando esta poción, y hasta que no la terminen no tienen derecho a salir del salón!_

_Mire a Cathy y la fulmine con la mirada. _

_"Sapa" Pensé gruñirle. _

_Ella me miro con aire divertido. _

_"Te jodes" Leí en su mirada. _

_"Maldita" Quise gritarle. _

_Si ella no hubiera hablado de más, seguro y esto no hubiese sucedido._

_Luego mire a Scorpius, otro grandioso culpable, si ese rubio no me hubiese sacado de mis casillas seguramente en esos momentos estaría disfrutando de la majestuosa libertad, ya que la clase había terminado en esos instantes._

_-¡Puede irse señorita Polfe! -Le dijo el profesor a Cathy. _

_Ella asintió, camino hasta donde estaba donde Scorpius y mientras se despedía de el le susurro algo al oído, algo que pude oír claramente, fue algo como: "lo siento, nos vemos abajo" y luego salió por la puerta principal. _

_El profesor la contemplo irse y después fijo la mirada en nosotros._

_-¡¿Y ustedes que esperan?! -Nos regaño. -¿No quieren quedarse aquí encerrados hasta la noche o sí?_

_Los dos negamos con pánico. ¡¿Quedarme con Scorpius?! ¡De noche! ¡Nunca!_

_Asintió y nos hiso un gesto para que nos apuráramos, luego tomo una llaves de la mesa y salió por la gran puerta, pude escuche como atrancaba la puerta con llave. _

_Voltee a ver a Scorpius y lo mire con fingido odio. _

_-¡Esta me las pagas, Malfoy! -Le advertí._

_-¡Yo no tengo culpa de que se te haya antojado tu escenita de celos con Cathy! -Contesto con indiferencia._

_-¿Mi escenita de qué? -No podía creer su atrevimiento._

_-¡oH! ¡¿Ahora me vas a decir que no son celos?! ¡A mí no me mientes, Weasley. Te conozco como la palma de mi mano, y se perfectamente cuando estas muerta de los celos! -Volvió a decir con toda la confianza del mundo en sus palabras._

_Bufe tratando de resguardar un poco el nerviosismo que empezaba a tener. ¿No podía ser? ¡Ahora hasta sabia cuando le hacia la escena de celos y frustración!_

_-Eso quisieras tú, Malfoy.-Bufe. Tratando de parecer lo menos nerviosa posible._

_-No. Eso te niegas a creértelo por ti misma, Weasley. -Dijo él, haciendo cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado segundos atrás, trisas y simples dichos que no tenían que ver en nada con la realidad._

_Resople frustrada, incapaz de seguir con aquella farsa. _

_-Tu silencio lo dice todo. -Sentencio Scorpius. -Sabes bien que lo que te estoy diciendo no es más que la pura verdad, no te sigas engañando Weasley._

_-¡Cállate, Malfoy! ¡Si quiero mentirme a mí misma, ese es mi problema!-Masculle mientras revolvía la poción en la olla negra._

_Casi de forma inmediata sentí como por mis mejillas se resbalaban lágrimas y caían en el líquido rojo de la olla como sangre..._

_¡Fin-flash Black!_

Si, por eso me había puesto peor de lo que ya estaba antes. El había descubierto mi disfraz. El había descubierto que toda esta repentina brusquedad ante las cosas no era nada más ni nada menos que por que estaba celosa. Porque no soportaba verlo junto a otra chica que no fuese yo, que no soportaba verlo con Cathy, que se abrazaran, que se besaran.

Y es que antes, cuando él me había dicho tan decididamente que ya no me amaba, me había propuesto olvidarlo, me había propuesto dejarlo que fuese feliz al lado de otra chica con la que si sintiera lo que con migo ya no sentía.

Creía haberlo superado, creí muchas veces que había ganado la batalla, pero cuando llego Cathy y se le metió en el corazón, descubrí la cruda verdad.

Descubrí que siempre me estuve mintiendo. Que lo seguía amando y aunque quisiera en lo más profundo de mi ser que él fuera feliz con ella, y contemplarlos sonrientes sin que nada me pasara, no podía, simplemente volvían a mi aquellos recuerdos cuando los dos no hacíamos mas que estar juntos. Cuando nos reíamos. Cuando nos besábamos. Cuando siempre y sin lugar a dudas nos decíamos que nos amábamos bajo la luz de la luna, escondidos en algún lugar secreto en Hogwarts sin esperar ni importar lo que dijera el mundo. Cuando nos arriesgábamos por amor. Cuando creíamos amarnos para siempre. Todo eso vuelve a mí ahora, revolviendo la conciencia, haciéndome sentir peor. ¿Por qué no pude disfrutarlo cuando lo tenía para mí? ¿Por qué no lo besaba con esa manera tan extraordinaria como me gustaría hacer ahora? ¿Por qué...? Simplemente ¿Por qué?! ¡Por qué no sabía que esto pasaría! Porque soy una confiada de la vida, y por eso la misma vida se encarga de sorprenderme siempre.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mi rostro violentamente. Escondí la cara entre las manos.

Maddi y Emi se acercaron a lado y lado mío y me abrazaron con fuerza. Quería llorar. Quería que me consolaran. Ahora ya no quería estar sola. Ahora si necesitaba a mis amigas, como nunca las necesite. Ahora necesitaba desaojarme.

Ahora necesitaba como fuera sacarme de la cabeza que aun amaba a Scorpius Malfoy.

El rostro de mi padre llego a mi cabeza como nunca lo había hecho. Me sonreirá y me decía:

-_Rosie, nunca te dejes avergonzar por nadie, nunca_. -Me lo había dicho tantas veces desde que era una bebe que lo tenia prácticamente grabado en la cabeza. _-Recuerda que eres una Weasley, y los Weasley son dignos. Nunca olvides eso. Ningún Weasley se rebaja ante nadie. _

Pero esto terminaría muy pronto, porque no seguiría rebajándome ante él, nada de eso, Era Rose Weasley y ahora y más que nunca lo iba a demostrar.

Pare de llorar repentinamente, causando una expresión sorprendida en los rostros de Emi y Maddi, quienes no paraban de consolarme.

Cada uno de mis pensamientos dio una vuelta tan acelerada y brusca que hasta creo que me dio migraña, pero no me importo por que el plan que acababa de concebir mi cerebro era prácticamente perfecto.

Era extraño que de mi salieran ese tipo de planes con la tasa de venganza tan alta, pero me dio igual, en esos momentos solo me llamaba una mismísima tonta por no haber caído en cuenta que aquel era el plan perfecto para sacar de lado todo mi resentimiento, y por primera vez darle a Malfoy de cambio con su misma moneda.

-_Ponte firme Malfoy, porque soy una nueva Rose. -_Pensé con una sonrisa de satisfacción. -_Ya no voy a llorar como una idiota, ¡esta vez no! Aguárdate bien, porque no voy a parar hasta darte a probar una cucharada de tu mismo chocolate. _

Continuara...

¬¬ ¿Qué Tal?! Ahh! Si! Desde ahora comienza la venganza. Dulce venganza. ;).

¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? -Reviews-Por favor...

Recuerden seguir sugiriendo si no les gusta algo o quieren cambiar algo. Estoy abierta a las críticas constructivas.

Bien, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Besos. Cuídense mucho.

_Luna d'Nieve. _


End file.
